Life At LucaHigh
by Kai Kai Chan
Summary: DID THE EPILOGUE!AU Alternate Universe TY-RG-WL. Mostly TY. Everyone's in highschool! The story's over... but how is everyone's life in college? Sorry the epilogue is really short...
1. First Day at School

Life at LucaHigh  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ hey! (^.^) This is My V.E.R.Y. First Fanfic! So Please be gentle with the Reviews... I'm trying really hard, I know there are some spots where i forgot to capitalize and stuff like that... but i'm trying really hard to please you guys!!!  
  
Disclaimer-I dont Own Any Of The Characters in This Story, all the creds go 2 Squaresoft! **Applause** (*.*)  
  
-*-*-*-*- Authors Notez-- This Is An AU ((alternate universe)) story. Tidus and Rikku are brother and sister. Rikku's not cousins with Yuna. -*-*-*-*-  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Enjoy!_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
RingRingRing... SMASH. ((sound effects!)) Tidus, not ready to wake up, smashed his alarm clock against the wall forcefully. Tidus' Sister, Rikku came in his bedroom with pom poms in her hands, she rolled up the shades from which Sunlight flowed from. Tidus Flinched. Rikku cheered. Tidus and rikku lived together since their mother and father both died a couple years ago in a car accident. Rikku yelled "COME ON SLEEPY HEAD! ITS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! YAY!"  
  
Tidus had his eyes open. He Quickly Got in a light blue shirt that matched his ocean blue eyes, and he wore a pair of khakis. Rikku was wearing her usual skimpy outfit, a pink mini skirt with a light blue 'Hello Kitty' shirt.  
  
Rikku ran downstairs to the Kitchen grabbed a piece of toast for Tidus and her, grabbed her bag and head out the door with Tidus. "Nice day ain't it? Too Bad we got school..." the Whining Tidus said. He put his hands behind his head. "What do you mean, Tidus? School is sooo great! Especially the hot guys in the blitzball games!!" the excited Rikku said.  
  
~~7:30 a.m. at Luca High~~  
  
Yuna and her best friend Lulu were Sitting on a bench right outside the entrance to Luca High waiting for Rikku. Rikku and Tidus finally arrived at school and Rikku ran over to her friends while walking backwords saying "bye" in an excited fashion to Tidus. Tidus waved his hand bye to Rikku and went inside the school to run into his best friend, Wakka.  
  
"Hey brudda! Wazup?" Wakka said.  
  
"Nothing, just so tired, i stayed up late..." Said Tidus but wakka interrupted by saying "again?!"  
  
Tidus scratched his ragged hair while saying "yeah".  
  
Tidus and Wakka walked up to the cafeteria for their schedules.  
  
Rikku and Yuna were jumping all around so excited about the new school year acting like Winnie the pooh and honey. "Rikku, Yuna, we're in high school now" she placed her hand on her forehead "stop acting like that please"  
  
Yuna pouted, she was in a semi-tight white shirt and wearing a mid-thigh light blue skirt. She giggled and said "Lulu, you sound like a teacher!" "Maybe you should apply for a job here once you're done with school!" Rikku joked. "well actually i WAS thinking of doing so." replied Lulu. That put a straight face on Rikku. Yuna giggled.  
  
Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu weren't exactly the IN crowd, so they didn't have many friends except themselves.  
  
Yuna told Lulu and Rikku that she would meet them later. Lulu asked "Yuna, where are you going?" She replied "somewhere..." Yuna had a slight smile on her face.  
  
Tidus and Wakka were talking about girls, as usual. "Hows your luck wit the girls this year wakka?"  
  
"not very good brudda" replied wakka "what about you?"  
  
"not bad" replied tidus " but i really like this one girl so..."  
  
wakka interrupted "WHO!?"  
  
Tidus said "You'll find out soon enough." Tidus and Wakka were the blitzball jocks at Luca High and they basically were the most popular kids in school. Rikku and Lulu went ahead and sat down by Tidus and Wakka in the gym for their orientation. Wakka was trying to sweetalk Lulu into a date and Rikku and Tidus were talking.  
  
"So how about it Lu? You wanna go out on saturday?"  
  
"Eagh, i don't think i can make it." She obviously was seeing right through wakka's charms.  
  
"how about sunday?"  
  
"no"  
  
"monday?"  
  
"not a chance"  
  
"when?!?!"  
  
"never." Lulu sighed "wakka, your helpless" She stood up and went and sat next to Rikku. Yuna entered the gym and saw her friends, Rikku and Lulu sitting next to the most popular kids in school! ('o') If Yuna Chose to Sit Next to Rikku and Lulu, she'd be sitting next to Tidus and Rikku. Yuna thought Tidus was really hot but from what she hears from Rikku, that he has a really stuck up and confident personality.  
  
Tidus saw Yuna coming to sit with lulu and rikku so he shoved rikku to the next seat over making a seat for Yuna.  
  
Wakka whispered to tidus "brudda, thats her ain't it?"  
  
he replied "yeah" and turned around to wakka "HOW DOES MY HAIR LOOK??!?" Wakka replied "just as messy as usual." Tidus sniggered "very funny wakka".  
  
Wakka said "so what's your plan?"  
  
"what plan?"  
  
"the plan to win her heart brudda!"  
  
"uhhh i dont have one wakka, could you help me?"  
  
"brudda, thought u would never ask. ok, so hmmm... this is the first year she has been here right?"  
  
"right"  
  
"ok... lets see here... hmmm... how about you go ahead and do some forceful sweetalking and ask her out. she'll have to say yes ya?"  
  
"uhh... what about i just be myself?"  
  
"that never works brudda".  
  
"ok, forceful sweetalking and just ask her out.. ok..."  
  
"i got it bro, thanks a lot! (^.^)"  
  
"no problem brudda!" and by that note, that conversation ended.  
  
Yuna stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed there was a seat between rikku and tidus. She really didn't want to sit with him so she chose to sit next to Lulu instead.  
  
Tidus was shocked. ('o') Obviously she doesn't like him. 'Why doesn't she like me? all the other girls like me!' he thought to himself.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! THERE HE IS!!!" Shouted Rikku. She spotted Gippal Johnson, one of the hottest boys in school. He was sitting with some of his friends. Rikku said "He's so hot, wish me luck Yunie!" Rikku ran over to sit by Gippal. Surprisingly he let her sit down by him. Rikku turned over to her friends and gave a two thumbs up. Yuna giggled.  
  
Luca High, 8:55, after the orientation.  
  
Current status: Tidus (x.x) Wakka (-_-) Lulu (x.x) Yuna (-_-) Rikku (*.*)  
  
The First Bell Rang and everybody got up. Tidus asked wakka "What classes do you have?" Wakka looked at Tidus' schedule "Brudda, you're in my Computer Class, my Science and My World History." "Not bad" said Tidus.  
  
"What classes does Yuna have Tidus?" Wakka teased. Tidus playfully punched Wakka in the gut.  
  
"I'll go ask" volunteered wakka. "Thanks." replied tidus. Wakka went over to Yuna and they talked for a bit and he came back. Wakka looked at Tidus' schedule and wakka said "Brudda, she's in your music, your science, your computer science, and your French.  
  
Tidus said "awesome!"  
  
Rikku came over to her friends and introduced them to Gippal. "Yunie, Lulu! Look! This is my new boyfriend!!! GIPPAL! (^.^)(*.*)" Lulu told Rikku "How could he not be? You 2 were making out during the whole orientation, and some how, you mistaked your chair for his lap!" Rikku blushed a dark red, almost purple. Yuna giggled. Gippal said bye to Rikku and he went off to spend time with his friends.  
  
4th Period, Music  
  
Mr. Thompson was taking role call. Tidus was sitting next to Yuna. **imagine that!!! (^-^) **  
  
"hey yuna"  
  
"hi"  
  
"whats up"  
  
"nothing"  
  
"did you know im captain of the blitzball team?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"cool huh"  
  
"whatever"  
  
"how about i pick you up on saturday and we go to one of my games? Come on, you know you want to. get me while you can yuna"  
  
"i really shouldn't"  
  
"come on yuna" tidus was scooting closer and closer to yuna. he tried wrapping his arm around her waist but she moved away.  
  
"leave me alone! thats what i hate about you! you're so stuck up! Rikku was right!" Mr.Thompson stopped role-call and saw Yuna shouting. "is there something wrong here miss...?" "no" replied yuna, she was blushing from embarassment. "ok then, please open you're music books to page 5 we're going to sing a couple songs..." the whole class cheered. "individualy" mr.thompson finished. the whole class booed.  
  
Mr.Thompson said "Hmm. let me choose here, who will go first, how about miss.yuna? here's a chance for you to talk."  
  
yuna stuttered "m..me?"  
  
"yes, you yuna, since you wanted to talk earlier today, here's your chance."  
  
yuna was blushing embarased "oh..oh...ok...a..alright"  
  
mr.thompson said "Yuna, please choose any song from the book., you have 5 minutes."  
  
Yuna rushed around the book looking for a song. there. she found a song shes been practicing for a while. "this one."  
  
mr.thompson said "ok, you will sing 'to zanarkand', its an odd choice, but if you want to, its your choice..." ***i know there are no words to the song, but this is an AU! anything can happen!!!***  
  
Yuna started to sing, she sang so wonderfully, it sounded like birds singing in a beautiful sunset full of purples, pinks and oranges. when yuna finished singing 'to zanarkand' she got a standing ovation by mr.thompson who happen to have tears in his eyes. Yuna blushed and she sat back down.  
  
"well that was very good miss.yuna. who will go next... how about miss.jamie...."  
  
the bell rang  
  
"we'll finish this tomorrow" said mr.thompson.  
  
Yuna got up and tidus was standing in her way, "wow yuna, that was really good."  
  
"thank you, now please get out of the way".  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"YES! PLEASE MOVE TIDUS SO I CAN PLEASE GET TO MY NEXT CLASS!"  
  
tidus moved out of her way, he was really mad at wakka for giving him that stupid advice! he was just going to be himself and he was going to go ahead and ask her out his own way.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
well what do you think for my first fanfic? hope you liked it at least a LITTLE bit. thank you soo much for spending your time to read it though! but please review it!! please! please! please! i'll hail down to you if you do!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
{Tidus01} 


	2. Maybe Love?

Hey, I hope you liked the first one, i know its kinda lame but i'm really working hard on it!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters (i wish) they all go to squaresoft... :(  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the second day of school. Everything was going bad for Tidus. He didn't have Yuna like he planned, and its all because of Wakka! 'Ooooh, he's gonna get it today at school' thought Tidus. This time he woke up without Rikku having to wake him up. He got out of bed and he pulled over a crimson red shirt and black jeans. He surprised Rikku by being up so early, she let out a pout because she couldn't do a cheer for him to wake up so she went back into her room and changed.  
  
Tidus popped in a poptart and sat down at the table. Rikku came downstairs and started talking to Tidus, "so, i hear you hit on Yunie yesterday..."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
Rikku leaned in "Mmm? out with it"  
  
"I-I- L-LIKE YUNA!!!!" he couldn't help it anymore, his face blushed the color of his shirt and he grabbed his poptart. "But if you tell anyone, Rikku, that includes Yuna... i'll hurt you" Tidus had a serious tone to his voice.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok..." Rikku had disapointment in her voice.  
  
"i'm serious Rikku"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"...and the horrible part of it was that i took advice from Wakka..."  
  
"how could you have been THAT stupid to listen to him??"  
  
"i was desperate!!! (*.*)"  
  
"you messed up... but theres nothing that rikku can't fix!!!"  
  
Tidus imagined what would happen, and he didn't like what he saw "Uhh, i think i'll just do it myself thanks Rikku."  
  
"Awww! Come on!! Let me help!" Rikku was pouting.  
  
Tidus thought.. a little bit and he said. "oh Rikku, there is one thing you can do for me.." he leaned in and whispered the plan in her ear.  
  
"good one!" said Rikku.  
  
the brother and sister both grabbed their bags and head out for school, but this time they took Tidus' car.  
  
*****HE DIDNT RIDE HIS CAR YESTERDAY CUZ I WASN'T THINKING LOL SORRY!*****  
  
They arrived at school 10 minutes earlier than usual **because of tha car lol** Rikku ran over to Yuna and Lulu but just before Rikku sat down, Tidus took Rikku by the arm. he whispered to rikku "come on we need to run over the plan again Rikku!!!!"  
  
"Awww come on! just 5 more minutes??" Rikku was trying to pry herself loose out of his grip, but instead he just strengthened his grip instead.  
  
"No, now come on! it'll only take five minutes!!!" He led Rikku in the school and he told her " Ok, so what are you going to do?'  
  
............................  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Ok boss! I got it!" Rikku saluted to Tidus and marched out of the hallway and outside to Yuna and Lulu.  
  
"Hey Yunie, you want to go with me to the Library this afternoon? maybe get a pizza?" Rikku said hopefully getting a yes from her bestfriend. "Sure Rikku! I'd love to! as long as that Tidus doesn't show up. He's so stuck up! and i thought only girls could be that!" Yuna said. Lulu laughed.  
  
Lulu asked Rikku "So how come you're not hanging out with Gippal often? He IS your guy after all..." Rikku was stumped, she didn't know what has been keeping Gippal away from Rikku either. So Rikku replied "i dunno..." and with that she marched off looking for Gippal.  
  
Yuna went inside with Lulu going to their homeroom when Wakka dropped by to see Lulu. "Hey Lu, uhh... Yuna? could you leave us alone for a minute, ya?" Yuna replied "Ok, see you later Lulu! good luck!" Yuna winked and walked off. Lulu got paler than her usual pale complexion. "So... Lu, I'm sorry about yesterday... i wasn't thinking...ya?" "No argument there Wakka" "OOh, Harsh. So... would you go out with tha Wakkster just one night and give me a chance?" Lulu felt sorry for the guy so she said "Fine Wakka, fine" "Ok, how about tomorrow right after school ya?" "Ok then. Bye now." So Lulu walked off to her homeroom as did Wakka.  
  
Lulu finally joined Yuna right before the bell rang. "So, Lulu, did you get a date with Wakka?" asked Yuna. She had a small smile on her face. "Yes actually i did. Why does he like me so much? I don't find us a very good couple Yuna. I mean look, I'm a quiet and calm girl while he's just a cheerful spirit. We're practically complete opposites." Lulu concluded. "But Lulu, think of it like this, peanut butter and jelly are opposites right?" Yuna chimed in "But they are just a great combination, without Jelly, peanut butter would be horrible and without jelly, jelly would be horrible. So i think you two would make a great couple!" Yuna said with a cheerful smile on her face. "Kind of like you and that Tidus right Yuna?" Lulu said. Yuna suddenly got in a dark mood "Ugh! I CANT STAND THAT KID! HES SO STUCK UP AND COCKY! ITS HORRIBLE! and PLUS! SO IF WE ARE OPPOSITES..." said Yuna. "So if you two are opposites... what Yuna?" defended Lulu.  
  
"I...I...I don't know!" Said Yuna. They ended their conversation and it was the beginning of a horrible day at Luca High.  
  
END OF THE DAY  
  
Finally it was the end of the school day, finally. Yuna was not having a very good day. But she was really looking forward to spending some time with her friend Rikku. 'By the way, i haven't seen her all day... where is she?' thought Yuna.  
  
Yuna decided to just wait by the bench outside of the school for Rikku. No one was there at the school anymore, it was so quiet... Then Yuna heard the door to the school open... and someone came out.  
  
It was Tidus. He was walking out of the school late because he had to grab his books he realized he forgot once he got to the door of the school. Tidus started walking to his car ready to go the library when he noticed Yuna sitting there... alone? 'Here's my chance!' He thought. Yuna noticed him sitting down next to her and she scoot all the way over to the other side of the bench so she would be far away from that blonde headed blitzball jock as possible for the moment.  
  
"Hey Yuna"  
  
"................" there was no answer from her, she was ignoring him.  
  
"Yuna, i know you can hear me, you're ignoring me and I know why, it was about yesterday wasn't it?" He scratched his head...  
  
"....." still no answer.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Wakka told me to do that... I'm sorry" he had a tone to his voice that Yuna had never heard of him before and she noticed that he was being serious. "And if we could just start over... and let me be myself this time?"  
  
".." she had a (*_*) expression on her face but she still wasn't talking. She was shivering because of the fall cold. Tidus noticed that she was shivering.  
  
"Hey, it looks like your pretty cold" Tidus saw Yuna's head slightly nod up and down. "If you want, i can give you my coat?" Tidus knew that Yuna was not going to talk to him at all... and he understood. So he took off his coat and left his coat there for Yuna. He walked off to his car and he said "well bye Yuna." and with no further talking, he left to his car.  
  
He was hoping that she would call him back... he knew that she wouldn't. He treated Yuna so badly yesterday, he was following Wakka's advice that he never should have taken and now it seems that she won't even take a glance at him. Man, he was in a mess. He wasn't going to give up though. He liked Yuna and was determined to win her heart. He let out a sigh, and left.  
  
Yuna was thinking... she really didn't know what to think of 'him'. At first he was acting like the person she thought he was... but now he had a complete changed attitude. She was confused, as much as she was disgusted with Tidus... somehow she felt butterflies in her stomach... that boy gave her the weirdest feeling. She pondered some questions like Was he just acting just a minute ago, or was he actually being himself? She really didn't like to ponder on about him... but it was helpless... She thought to herself again... maybe she was... no... never. But could it? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I edited this, the next, and the one after that... so if your reading this for the second time... be ready for a change!!!!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! please please please review!! Its speeds up chapters and its a great motivation!!!  
  
{Tidus01} 


	3. Rikku and Gippal's Big Day

Hey all! I know i'm making chapters really fast here, well this is the 3rd Chapter i made today, so i had a lot of time on my hands. and plus its christmas vacation with nothing to do!!! (;.;)  
  
Well, Now We Are Gonna aim more on Rikku/Gippal's relationship in 1 part of this chapter and Lulu/Wakka's will be next chapter! I'VE GOT SUCH BIG PLANS!!! (^.^) Sorry you Wakka/Lulu and Rikku/Gippal fans! I'm a Tidus/Yuna guy at heart.  
  
disclaimer- come on peepls you know the drill. i don't own squaresoft or any of FFX's or FFX2's Characters... **i wish though so much...**  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
12:30 A.M. Rikku's Bedroom  
  
Rikku was dead asleep, as usual, and she really didn't want to be woken up. But of course she heard her phone ring and she lazily got up, threw a small fit and said "hello?"  
  
"Rikku?" asked Yuna  
  
"YUNIE?! ITS 12:30 IN THE MORNING!!!!" Rikku was pouting... again.  
  
"sorry Rikku" giggled a little bit "I just wanted to ask you why didn't you pick me up to go to the library today???" (;.;) "And your brother hit on me again! He was acting... different. In that day in music, he was so... just so... irritable! But yesterday... he even offered me his coat when he noticed me shivering! And I keep on getting butterflies in my stomach when i sense him near..."  
  
Rikku let out a yawn, not because she wasn't interested... but just because she was tired. "Oooooh... I think little Yunie's got a crush!!! (^.^)" Rikku let out a lazy giggle. "That is so not funny Rikku! He was soo... so... I r-really don't know what to think..." Yuna had a troubled look on her face. "But still... why didn't you pick me up! I didn't have much lunch because you said we were gonna go out for pizza! I was starving!!!!" Yuna whined.  
  
"Oh Yunie, sorry!!!" Rikku was giggling a little bit. "Ummm... Remember at the beginning of the day yesterday at school? When I decided to look for Gippal..."  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
***Lets go back to that magical day yesterday and lets experience what happened with Rikku and Gippal*** (6.6) ~~Devilish Grin~~  
  
"Bye guys!" shouted Rikku as she went inside the school looking for Gippal. She ran all over the place looking for him, but she couldn't find him. "Where could he be?" Rikku was Pouting and Whining.  
  
Then she heard these two voices...  
  
"Kid, you better not be messin' with me, i'm tired of your sassy smarta$$ tude! You get all the girls just because your a blitzball jock! whats up with that? And plus you stole Rikku! She WAS supposed to be mine!" Rikku saw them... it was Gippal and Maaru, the school bully. She heard Gippal say "You can take anything! But Don't Take Rikku!" "And why not?" asked the bully. "Because she's the only thing that i care about!" Gippal explained, but he really was surprised on what he said. He kept his feelings hidden from Rikku, that he has been in love with her every since the first year they met when they were little. "We'll see..." Maaru formed a fist and was about to... "STOP!" Yelled Rikku, "STOP!!!" She ran in front of Gippal. "You better not touch him!" she yelled. "RIKKU?" said the surprised Gippal. "Rikku? What're you doing here?" said the Bully, Blushing. "Trying to find my boyfriend! And i heard what you said! I know you like me, and I can understand about you being jealous! But that's not a way to go ahead beating up my guy! Gippal is my boyfriend and I care about him as much as you hate him right now i bet..." She cried. (((THATS A LOT PEEPLZ!!!))) "But Rikku?" Said Maaru. Rikku blew him off "Just go to your class and leave us alone!"  
  
"Fine Rikku.. as you wish." Said Maaru. As much as he liked Rikku he had no choice but to obey.  
  
"Are you ok, Gippal??" Rikku was really worried.  
  
"I'm fine, i'm really sorry for not talking to you the other day... well, you heard..." he laughed.  
  
Rikku just wanted to lay in his arms. She never knew about Gippal's real feelings about her and she was so glad that he felt the same way. She was really mad that Maaru was hurting her boyfriend.  
  
"Thats not funny... i was scared! I...I...I..." Gippal took her hand and hugged Rikku. Thats it. Rikku was gone. She had no choice. She just melted away in his arms. He kissed her forehead. "Shhh, Just Let me Hold you for a while..."  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG  
  
The 1st Period Bell Rang. All the kids left their homerooms to go to their 2nd period. "here's our chance, Rikku!" He took her hand in his and they walked, or jogged over to the parking lot where they got in his car. Rikku was shocked. "What're we doing here??!?" Gippal said "Do you want to go to the mall or not?" Gippal was sniggering. Rikku said "YYAAY! lets go!'" She put on her seatbelt and so did he. ((CAR SAFETY!!!)) (^.^) They sped off to the Luca Shopping Center. First they went to lunch. Then they finished and they sped off to Abercrombie "Rikku, we're just here for like a couple minutes so we can get something ok?" "ok!" replied Rikku. "We're gonna go get some bathing suits." They Both Entered Abercrombie, gippal chose a surfboard print pair of swim trunks, and Rikku chose a butterfly print bikini top and bottom. put them on in the dressing room, and put them over their clothes. They gave the store clerks the tags and paid.  
  
12:50 P.M. At The Local Luca Beach.  
  
"Finally we made it!" Said Rikku  
  
"yeah"  
  
"well lets go swimming!!!" she was her playful, cheerful, outgoing self.  
  
"ok" replied Gippal. He took off his pants which reveiled his swim trunks. he took off his white muscle shirt and reveiled a muscular top body. Rikku took off her miniskirt and her top. They both were at the beach all day, filled with fun, laughing, and a little romance too...  
  
4:15 P.M. Time for Gippal and Rikku to leave.  
  
"Rikku, this was really fun..."  
  
"yeah, i don't want it to end..." They stared at eachother's eyes, (((YES GIPPAL TOOK OFF HIS EYEPATCH!!))) Rikku's beautiful green swirled eyes and Gippal's hazel eyes. Gippals heart was melting, he never wanted to see her sad... they started leaning in... closer and closer. Gippal gave her a kiss. Rikku was melting... she had the best guy in the world **yes, this is just what rikku thinks** and she was being held by his strong arms, ... she loved him soo much...  
  
~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
"Ooooh, ok" Said Yuna. "Thats so sweet!" She had a small giggle she tried to help back.  
  
"Well goodnight Yuna, see you tomorrow, bye" Rikku had a small smile on her face  
  
"bye Rikku"  
  
and Rikku drifted back off to her dreams...  
  
7:05 in the Morning and Tidus got a new alarm clock  
  
RINGELINGELINGELINGELLINGELINGELINGELINGELING!!!!!!!! This time he turned it off... gently... He got out of bed himself this time because he knew what was in store for him if he didn't... ((((IF YOU HAVENT READ THE 1st And 2nd CHAPTER, YOU WON'T GET IT, BUT IT DOES INVOLVE RIKKU AND POMPOMS)))) He got out of bed, put on a white t- shirt and a pair of black jeans. He attempted to brush his hair today but it didn't quite work out. So he went downstairs and had himself a piece of toast. Tidus was finished and he was wondering why Rikku was still asleep.  
  
He entered her room, being attacked by her stuffed animals. He finally got out of the huge mess of stuffed animals. 'he he he, time for pay back rikku!' thought Tidus. He opened the shades, he waited by her bed and he yelled as loud as he could "RIKKU! RIKKU! RIKKU! ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!! RIKKU RIKKU RIKKU!!!" Rikku sprung out of bed scared out of her wits.  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
Finally, Rikku was awake and she was wearing a red mini skirt with a flower print and a dark blue top that had a star on it. Her hair was in a bun with a red chopstick sticking in her bun and also a blue one, they formed an "X".  
  
Rikku grabbed a piece of toast and headed out with Tidus to his car. They were on their way to school... FINALLY. "So, Rikku, why weren't you your usual perky self this morning?" asked Tidus. "Yuna called at 12:30, she asked why i didn't pick her up yesterday, we stayed on the phone for an hour" said Rikku. "Why didn't you??" Rikku was exhasperated and she punched Tidus playfully in the arm.  
  
7:25 LucaHigh  
  
"That ride took forever" complained Tidus. "Oh shut up you big baby!" teased Rikku. Rikku saw Yuna and Lulu. "Hi Yuna! Hi Lulu!" "Hello Rikku, Hello Tidus" said Lulu "Hi Rikku!" Said Yuna. She suddenly felt a rock being dropped on the pit of her stomach. She realized Tidus was there. She still was unable to solve the mysteries of this hot blitzball jock. They both went through the day. Tidus constantly thinking about Yuna... and Yuna constantly thinking about 'him'.  
  
__________________________________________________________________ I know it's kind of sad... But we have to build up some drama! I edited the 2nd chapter, this one, and the next. Thank you so much... i forget who your name was but thank you for that constructing criticism... it really helped a lot! ~~~STARTS CHEERING~~~ (^.^)  
  
Oh, and sorry this was such a short chapter...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
I WORK REALLY HARD ON THESE THINGS AND I WANT SOME REVIEWS! IF YOU DON'T, I WON'T CONTINUE THE STORY! I ONLY WANT 4 REVIEWS!! THATS ALL I'M ASKING!!  
  
PLEASE NO FLAMES... IM REALLY TRYING HARD!  
  
((THIS STORY IS WAY TO GOOD TO END NOW...))  
  
{Tidus01} 


	4. Lulu and Wakka's Date

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the people of this story... UNFORTUNATELY!!! I SO WANT TO OWN YUNA... (he he he) sorry, shes just so hott...  
  
back on earth (^.^)  
  
Okay, sorry about the technical difficulties last chapter, at one point the 3rd Chapter skipped the whole story... (;.;) Okay, Thank you so much everyone for your reviews! Especially Sanrio Sunshine! I hope you'll be happy with This Chapter! It will be kind of short though since its just going to involve Lulu&Wakka.  
  
Lets see how this date goes... (*.*) **he he he**  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
LULU AND WAKKA'S DATE!! (^.^)  
  
7:15 A.M. Wakka's Place  
  
Wakka's alarm clock went off. He excitedly went into his closet and chose his best pair of clothes, a pair of khaki's and a rugby polo. He got his hair cut also, he got all that hair cut off, and now had a spikey hair cut that he spiked with gel. He loaded some cologne and a breathmint in his backpack front pocket just in case. (^.^)  
  
"hmmm... i hope she likes the way i look today..." he thought while he was eating his Pops. He finished his cereal, grabbed his backpack and went out the door. His mom heard him get out the door, she yelled "Have a good day honey! make good choices" right in front of these two 5th graders which laughed at him. He felt like a loser.  
  
He just ignored them and got in his car, and drove to school hoping his day would turn out better...  
  
7:00 A.M. Lulu's Place  
  
YAAWWWNN-- The gothic princess pulled off her satin sheets and got out of bed revieling a beautiful, pale, yet perfect shaped body. She went in the bathroom, stripped down and took a refreshing 10 minute shower. She got out, wrapped a towel around her body, and went to her closet. She thought that since today was her date with wakka, not that she cared, but she thought that she should put on something a little nicer than her regular wardrobe.  
  
She opened her closet to find an outfit she hadn't worn in a while. It kinda fit the "preppy goth" look. She slipped on the kind of transparent ruffled black miniskirt and she slipped on a silky white blouse with black lines going all over it. She slipped on her black stilletos and went to the bathroom to fix up her hair. She let down her hair, which surprisingly reached her butt. She curled it a little bit, and put on black eyeliner, and a little mascara. She put on a black lipstick as usual and was ready for the day.  
  
"Oh god, i think everyone's gonna think i'm a slut today..." and Lulu stared at her transparent miniskirt, it showed her panties. Not even the sluttiest cheerleader would dress like this. But Wakka and her would be going directly to the movies after school, So she wouldn't have a chance to change.  
  
She went downstairs, surprising her mother have to death with her look, she packed some pepper spray just in case, went in the kitched, grabbed a bagel and headed out the door. She drove to school in her black ((of course)) VW Beetle.  
  
7:40 LucaHigh  
  
Wakka's car pulled up in the parking lot. He got out of his car and entered the school. He saw his pal, Tidus and he decided to strike a convo.  
  
"Hey Tide"  
  
"Hey Wakka"  
  
"Wazup Brudda?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Me either, brudda?"  
  
"So what are you and Lulu gonna do for tha *big date* today?" He had a big grin on his face.  
  
"Movies, ya?"  
  
"Good luck with that" Tidus was grinned.  
  
"Thanks brudda." They shaked hands, pimp style and they went their seperate ways.  
  
LUNCH HOUR  
  
Wakka, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Gippal, and Tidus all sat together at lunch. Rikku and Gippal engrossed in a conversation, and Tidus just staring blankly across the table at Yuna... who was gracefully eating her lunch.  
  
"So Lu, what kind of movie do you want to see tonite?"  
  
"I don't know, it was your idea to go to a movie."  
  
"Geeze, always giving me the negative attitude, ya?"  
  
"Sorry," Lulu got pale "i really wanted to see 'Star-Crossed-Love'."  
  
"Ok, then that's the one!" Wakka concluded with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, how do ya like my new hair, ya?"  
  
"It's not that 'big' anymore" She giggled a little bit.  
  
Wakka managed a smile. He was really happy he was going out with Lulu. But he wasn't sure she felt the same and he was too afraid to ask...  
  
2:40 Luca High.  
  
RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!! The last bell of the school day rang. Everyone busted out of their classes with a sign of relief on their faces. Wakka busted out of his classroom with such energy. He was determined to make that date with Lulu in time. He put all his stuff in his locker, grabbed his backpack, grabbed his coat and walked out the door wating for Lulu.  
  
Lulu didn't want to go on that date with wakka, but she had to. She felt sorry for the guy, so she took her time getting to her locker. She SLOWLY put her stuff away, getting practically every guys lookin' at her arse because of that transparent black miniskirt. She saw the group of guys and she gave them a glare. The guys, afraid, walked out of her way. She grabbed her stuff, and headed out of the doorway to the school, her stuff in her hands.  
  
"Hey, Lu!" Came running the cheerful redheaded blitzboy.  
  
"Hello Wakka" Lulu had a tone of exhasperation in her voice. She sighed. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yepp" He had a cheerful expression on his face. Lulu pretended not to notice that and both of them went into Wakka's car. They didn't talk on the whole way there because of all the tension building up.  
  
Sometime, at Blitzers Theatre.  
  
"Aight, We Here"  
  
"I guess so" Lulu was not enjoying herself and it wasn't gonna get any better... ((WE'LL SEE (^.^))) Both of them marched off and bought their tickets, and got a popcorn.  
  
"We'd also like one Jechtsi ((THATS A POP BRAND PEEPLES))"  
  
The geeky guy behind the counter asked "One straw, or two?"  
  
"ONE"  
  
"TWO"  
  
Lulu and Wakka said at the same time. Wakka was disapointed. But they chose to have two straws instead. Wakka was wondering what her deal was. He thought she was coming on to him. 'I guess she's not coming on to me...' he thought. Wakka had a sad expression on his face.  
  
They both got a seat, around the middle section center. They spent 5 minutes just watching previews just munching on popcorn. Then the lights dimmed. Wakka looked at her and realized how beautiful she was. He didn't want to watch the movie, but he really just wanted to stare in her eyes.  
  
They started to talk... even though they weren't supposed to.  
  
"Sooo Lu..."  
  
"what?" she was kind of annoyed, because she really wanted to see that movie. but wakka still continued to talk.  
  
"You look r-really b-beautiful..."  
  
"Thanks, Wakka."  
  
"Its the truth"  
  
"Thanks, again" she said. He stopped talking, he knew that she didn't want to talk. So he started to munch on popcorn, he was thirsty so he took a sip, but Lulu also decided to take a sip. ('o') So there they were, just sipping out of the same cup out of two different straws. Wakka looked into her eyes, two beautiful eyes, he just wanted to stare. Lulu looked in his eyes, and she had all these thoughts come into her mind...  
  
'What, why is he staring at me? He does look really hot though... and his eyes...STOP IT LULU! don't think about him anymore... don't think... get back to watching the movies... oh my god... i think he's gonna make a move!'  
  
Lulu was under his charm... she never looked at him... this way before and she was kind of scared... she thought that they would only be friends... she followed her heart... she just stared his eyes. She wanted him to hold her... she was freaking out emotionally because she thought she was falling for him...  
  
Wakka and Lulu, both staring in eachothers eyes... like a trance... they leaned closer... and closer... and their lips touched... but both shocked by what happened... jolted back... they finished their movie and both went home...  
  
Will Wakka and Lulu finally realize their love for eachother? Stay tuned to "Life at LucaHigh" To Find Out!!!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Okay, so it was kind of short, well thats what i think... well i hope you liked... ((AND THAT MEANS YOU SANRIO SUNSHINE))  
  
I MUST THANK YOU ALL FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS!  
  
But, I must also thank that special someone *you know who you are (-_^)* for the constructive criticism comment! NOT THAT I WANT ANY OF YOU TO DO THAT THOUGH... LOL! BUT I NEED TO THANK THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE FOR WRITING THAT...  
  
well please review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
((I'm getting so excited...)) (^.^)  
  
{Tidus01}  
  
Small Preview: Tidus seems down about Yuna... Lulu and Wakka are both confused with their emotions toward eachother... And a new kid comes to the school? ('o') 


	5. The New Student

Hey! These chapters are coming up soooo fast... I'm really having fun with it... as you may, or may not know, i edited the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Chapters just a little bit. Nothing's changed besides Yuna's and Tidus' relationship. I'm trying to update as much as I can, with all the free time on my hands, especially since its Christmas vacation. But when school starts again, the updates might be a little slower with all the Homework.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN ALL OF THEM!!! (^.^) **secret service parks in driveway** "PLEASE EXIT THE HOUSE WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND THE FFX CAST. I REPEAT: PLEASE EXIT THE HOUSE WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND THE FFX CAST." Ooops...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
7:40 LucaHigh  
  
"So, Lulu" Yuna asked "How did yours and Wakka's date go?" She had a small smile on her face.  
  
"I really prefer not to talk about it, Yuna, I'm sorry." Lulu had a slight tone of worriedness in her voice. Then those thoughts came to her again... 'What are my feelings for him? I-I... we've known eachother since 6th grade when I moved here from Besaid... but i've never thought of him more than just a friend... i'm scared...'  
  
"LULU!?" Yuna yelled getting Lulu out of her daze. "LULU?!" "Sorry, Yuna..." Lulu said "have you seen Rikku anywhere today?" "Yeah, here they are now..." They noticed Tidus and Rikku coming out of their car, Tidus in a tight white shirt, half transparent, and a pair of blue jeans. And Rikku, in a pair of tight light blue shorts, barely 4 inches away from the waist line, and a white shirt with two light blue, graceful, flowing 'tails' hanging from her two shoulders.  
  
"What kept you so long, Rikku?" Yuna had a confused look on her face, but also seeing the face and body of Tidus which caused her to feel butterflies in her stomach again. "Sorry, Yuna... Mr. Sleepyhead" She nudged Tidus "wouldn't wake up this morning." Tidus had a small red tone to his face from blushing.  
  
Tidus left in a hurry because of the embarassment of blushing. He quickly hurried down the halls to his locker, going to his homeroom.  
  
The three girls entered the halls, and they were saying there goodbyes. "Bye Lulu and Rikku, see you in science!" chimed Yuna. Rikku and Lulu both said "bye" and walked off to their homerooms. Yuna went to her locker, grabbed her things for her homeroom, which was World History. She quickly hurried into the room, knowing only 2 more minutes left to get to class.  
  
RIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG-- The bell rang, signaling the beginning of a new day at LucaHigh.  
  
World History Class. Teacher: Mrs.McCaine  
  
"Come on everyone, sit, sit, sit!" The class didn't listen to her. "COME ON EVERYONE! ITS ONLY THE FOURTH DAY OF SCHOOL!! DON'T MAKE ME CHANGE YOUR SEATING ARRANGEMENTS... THIS EARLY!!!! AND THAT MEANS YOU, TIDUS!" Mrs.McCaine showed she really did not want to be here today. Tidus noticed he was the only one standing up, and he quickly sat down. "Thank you class! Today, we are going to experience the wonderful time of the caveman." The whole class booed. She seemed to ignore it. "Ok class, come on now, i'm going to start the lesson, please be quiet." Everyone took out their notebooks and started taking notes.  
  
Tidus kept on turning to look at Yuna frequently during the class... missing his notes completely. He was transfixed by her beautiful, layered hair, the light pink lip gloss, the loooooooooong ponytail emerging from the bottom of her hair, and her cute little nose. He suddenly felt a rock drop in his stomach... He quickly turned away, and started taking notes...  
  
Cavemen were the ones who discovered the power of fire.  
  
Yuna has the cutest little nose... and her long ponytail... and that soft pink gloss on her lips...  
  
Tidus noticed he was day dreaming again... he quickly erased the things about Yuna, and tried to continue writing his notes... it was no use... he just started writing about Yuna again... not noticing the teacher was looking straight at him...  
  
"Excuse me, but may I ask, what are you writing?" She grabbed his 'notes' and started reading them to the whole class. Tidus was so embarassed. He blushed so red. His face so red, it almost turned purple. "Well, it looks like our 'little' Tidus has a crush on someone..." Mrs.McCaine was definitely taking out all her anger on Tidus. Tidus felt a strong jolt of hate through his bones toward the old, should have retired about a million years ago, teacher.  
  
There was a knock on the door. The old teacher answered the door, she went outside for a bit talking to the 'guest'. The whole room started chattering loudly, everyone except Tidus and Yuna. Yuna, just patiently waiting, while Tidus, just closely examined her features. He was in love. He was so sure that she didn't feel the same way.  
  
Yuna felt someone looking at her. She turned around, only to meet Tidus' eyes. They stared at eachother for a minute, Tidus' ocean blue eyes, and Yuna's sapphire and emerald ones. Yuna finally noticed what she was doing and quickly turned away. She still felt Tidus' eyes on her. She got the most worst case of the 'Butterflies in the stomach' yet. She really liked Tidus, but she didn't know what to think of him. She blushed a little bit.  
  
The old fossil came back in the room, only to find a misbehaving class. She saw three guys in a fight, surrounded by practically all the people in the class, except Tidus and Yuna. Yuna, blushing slightly, and Tidus just gazing atr her.  
  
"STOP!!!! STOP MR.THOMAS, MR.BULIVARDEZ AND MR.CUCIEREZ!!" The whole class turned to Mrs.McCaine, only to meet her mean, cold eyes. "THATS IT EVERYONE! YOU'RE GETTING ASSIGNED SEATS FROM ME! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSEVES!" Snarled Mrs.McCaine. "EVERYONE, GRAB YOUR THINGS AND MARCH UP TO THE BOARD. NOW!" The whole class booed and sighed. "OH, AND BEFORE I FORGET, WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT, HIS NAME IS SEYMOUR." The blue haired boy entered the room. He had cold blue eyes, he was skinny as a stick, and he had a strange blue tattoo on his head. He eyed the class, stopping at Yuna for a second and continued. Yuna felt a jolt of cold when she noticed Seymour looking at her.  
  
Tidus noticed him looking at Yuna. He knew he was up to no good. He already had a strong hate for the blue haired new student. "Ok class, please step up to me when you are called, and sit where i tell you to.  
  
Jennifer and Jessie, you will be sitting in the top right corner. Please take your seats.  
  
Renald and Carter, you will be sitting right behind Miss.Jennifer and Miss.Jessie." The boys gave a small cheer and took their seats.  
  
5 Minutes later  
  
Tidus, Yuna, Seymour, and one kid named Graav were the last people in the group to get their seats assigned. Tidus noticed Yuna, hoping he would have the chance to sit next to her, but also noticed Seymour staring right at Yuna. He now had a stronger hate for him.  
  
"Ok, Graav... and"  
  
'PLEASE LET IT BE SEYMOUR, PLEASE LET IT BE SEYMOUR' Tidus thought.  
  
"and Tidus."  
  
'GREAT, GREAT GREAT!!! IM SO HAPPY... NOT! I WAS SO CLOSE! AND I HAVE THIS WEIRD FEELING ABOUT SEYMOUR AND YUNA...' Tidus thought. He noticed Yuna, Yuna was really pale, and he noticed she had a sign of worry in her eyes. They all took their seats... Tidus would not move his eyes off Seymour and Yuna.  
  
When the old teacher started the lesson again... he noticed Yuna was shivering... he saw Seymour and Yuna slightly talking... and he saw Seymour making his move.  
  
Yuna felt his arms on her waist. She slightly moved to the opposite side... hoping he would lose his grip... but he wouldn't... Tidus was in so much anger... he stood up, gritting his teeth, with his hands clenched making two fists... Tidus was ready to fight. Mrs.McCaine noticed the noise, she was about to say something when....  
  
Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg!!!  
  
The hour was over. Yuna was the first one out the door. Tidus left running after her... shooting a hateful glare at the new student. Seymour just simply smirked at the angry Tidus, packed up his things and went to his next class. Yuna was quickly hurrying down to her locker, surprisingly right next to his. "Yuna... that Seymour really is a jerk..." Yuna simply nodded... He touched her shoulder... gently as possible. Yuna felt a surge of warmth shooting all over her skin shooing away all the cold from Seymour. Yuna didn't want to move, but her mind just took over and she said really quietly... "I'm sorry" She quickly ran off.  
  
'Why was she so scared? Her heart wanted her to stay, but her mind wanted to just completely wanted to just leave him...'  
  
Yuna got to her next class, World Literature.  
  
Yuna was the first one in World Lit., considering how she fled from Tidus. Tidus was also in that class. In this class Tidus sat right behind Yuna. The bell had rang, signalling that the next hour had began. The class was full of kids, except one person. Tidus ran down the hallway, trying to get to World Lit. he ran to the final classroom in that hallway... arriving 5 minutes late. He opened the door as quietly as he could, seeing that the teacher, Mr.Woode, was writing something on the board. Tidus took his seat, and noticed Mr.Woode say "Nice of you to join us, Mr...." "Tidus" Tidus chimed in.  
  
"Right, well please grab out your notebook, and copy the notes that I am writing on the board." Tidus heard some giggles from the back, turning around, noticed some of the cheerleaders. He sighed and turned around. He tried so hard to concentrate, but it didn't help at all... Yuna was sitting right in front of him this time, completely distracting him. This time Mr.Woode just let him daze off in the class, obviously giving him some slack, considering it was only the first week of school.  
  
5th Hour- Lunch  
  
The six friends sat down, Gippal, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, and Yuna. Rikku, sitting on her boyfriend's lap, giggling uncontrollably, Lulu silently eating her lunch, with Wakka doing the same. Tidus was constantly staring at the beautiful bi-coloured girl. Yuna, was giggling a little bit considering the fact about Gippal and Rikku. Tidus managed a smile, because he saw that Yuna was smiling also. He loved her smile, it made him just so happy.  
  
Tidus walked over to Yuna, whispering "Can I talk to you for one minute?" Yuna nodded. She hesitated for a minute, and both of them left the lunchroom. "Ok, I know it's kind of sudden, but would you go with me to this party at Keepa's place this Saturday?" He scratched his head, according that he was extremely nervous. 'YES YES YES YES YES!!!' Yuna's heart pleaded. 'NO NO NO NO NO!' Yuna's mind replied. "I-I..." Yuna was stuttering. 'That's a good thing right?' Tidus asked himself. "I don't know..." Yuna, blushing madly red, speaking in the quietest voice. Tidus couldn't hear her and he said "You can take your time if you want to..." He had a slight tone of worry in his voice. "I just don't know!" Yuna slightly yelled, she had some tears streaming down from her eyes... She ran into the lunchroom. 'GOD, I MESSED UP AGAIN DIDN'T I!??' Tidus thought, he kicked himself mentally.  
  
He wanted to stop her tears, not knowing what caused them. He wanted to hold on to her... so closely.. so closely...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, what did you think? Tell me in your reviews! Please don't flame me!!! I really enjoy writing this story and I want to keep going!!  
  
{Tidus01}  
  
Preview: Rikku reveals Yuna's secret to Tidus, the new student does something horrible, and Wakka and Lulu might reveal their feelings... stay tuned to: LIFE AT LUCAHIGH 


	6. Confessions

Hey! I'm back... again! Thank you all so much for your reviews! (^.^) Thank you thank you thank you! (^.^)  
  
Disclaimer- Secret Service in house. Uhhh. we were just going to have a tea party? He he he? But really, I don't own anything. (;.;)  
  
Things in this chapter are definitely going to heat up!!! (^.^) Grab an ice pack! (^.^)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
8:00 P.M. The same day  
  
Rikku and Tidus were having dinner. Tidus had a huge sign of depression on his face. Rikku noticed his troubled face. She asked with a little bit of worry "Tidus? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" Tidus lied while poking at his pasta.  
  
"Its the Yunie thing isn't it?" Rikku asked.  
  
Tidus simply nodded. "I just don't get it."  
  
"Its because of her old boyfriend, Seymour."  
  
Tidus was puzzled. He also was angry. Seymour? Yuna? Dating? He never knew Yuna had a boyfriend, but he had only known her for four days, even though he had known Rikku and Yuna had a strong relationship over the summer.  
  
"Well, you know how Yunie's a new student here, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Tidus answered cluelessly.  
  
"Well, first of all she came from Bevelle... and she had a boyfriend--"  
  
"Seymour" Tidus chimed in. He was interested, but also kind of disgusted. He just couldn't get the fact that Yuna and Seymour actually... were going out?  
  
"Yeah" Rikku answered nervously. "Well, both of them were inseperable. She had heard rumors about him cheating on her with the head cheerleader, LeBlanc, but she didn't believe any of them." Rikku gulped.  
  
"Go on, Rikku"  
  
"Well," Rikku was stuttering. "on the last day of school... she wanted to go to Bevelle High early, deciding to meet Seymour after his student council meeting." Rikku paused again, she nervously continued. "Well she entered the girls bathroom, only to come face-to-face with a Seymour and a LeBlanc kissing as furious as ever. "Rikku's voice started to tremble. "She felt a rock in her stomach, kind of like the way she feels when your near, Tidus" the comment left a half pleased, yet half confused Tidus.  
  
"She ran out of the bathroom, then the school... eventually her own city of Bevelle. She left her life in Bevelle and lived on the streets of Luca." Rikku had some tears running down her cheeks. "But then she was found by an old couple. They offered her food and shelter... and well... here she is." Rikku, still trembling with tears in her eyes. Tidus noticed he had clenched his fistswanting to smash Seymour's face. He had hated him already, but this was the last straw.  
  
"But how come Seymour came to LucaHigh?"  
  
"I don't know Tidus, but its definitely something bad." said Rikku, still trembling.  
  
7:00 A.M. Yuna's House.  
  
"Yuna! Wake up! Rise and Shine!" Yuna's 'grandmother' called. "Okay!" answered the cheerful Yuna. Yuna was already awake. Yuna was a morning person. SHe already took her shower and was wearing a plain light blue shirt stopping at her belly button under her red mesh top and her red flared pants. She suddenly realized that she was going to have to face Seymour today. She felt sick. She hated him so much, how could he have cheated on her? Why did she even want to be his girlfriend?  
  
Yuna went downstairs, took a piece of toast, and headed out to her car.  
  
7:25 A.M. LucaHigh  
  
Yuna arrived at school. She was usually one of the very first kids to get to school. Yuna got out of her car and sat down on the bench outside of the school doors.  
  
"Hey, Yuna." The cold voice called.  
  
Yuna, scared as ever, turned around, only to see the blue haired boy, Seymour.  
  
"What are y-y-you doing h-here?" Yuna said trembling.  
  
"To find you, Yuna"  
  
"Why... why did you follow me!?" Yuna yelled.  
  
"To do this, Yuna." He started walking closer to Yuna, soon breaking into a run after Yuna had started to back away.  
  
"Get away!" Yuna yelled, trying to get into her car. Seymour held her by the arms just before she could open the door. He dug his long sharp nails in her skin.  
  
"STOP! YOUR HURTING ME!" Yuna cried.  
  
"Let go of her, Seymour" a mysterious, yet comforting voice said.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna yelled.  
  
"Tidus?" Seymour laughed. "Who ARE you?"  
  
"Let go of her." Tidus growled and his hands turned into fists.  
  
"Stay out of this, fool"  
  
Yuna was crying, not daring to move with Seymour's sharp nails in her skin. Tidus saw Yuna's eyes, there were filled with worry. Tidus wanted to take that away. Seymour turned around, leaning closer to Yuna. Yuna was shivering, tears in here eyes, hoping that Tidus would save her.  
  
Yuna closed her eyes, hoping to block out his image. Yuna felt Seymour's grip let go, she opened her eyes to see Tidus holding Seymour by the shirt giving him punches in the face. Tidus dropped him on the ground and walked near Yuna.  
  
"Are you OK?" Tidus asked caringly.  
  
"I-I'm ok, I think." Touching the wounds on her arms.  
  
"You're hurt" Tidus said.  
  
Yuna simply nodded. "I think I'll go to the nurse." She smiled and walked off. Tidus saw Seymour in a curled up position and kicked him in the stomach, running off to Yuna.  
  
Yuna felt Tidus' presence behind her, that warm feeling that sent all the cold away from her body. She turned around, she blushed and said "T-thank you, Tidus." Tidus blushed a little bit, scratching the back of his head. "It's no problem" he smiled. "So, who was that guy?" he perfectly knew who he was, but he wanted to hear it from Yuna.  
  
"His name's Seymour, he WAS my old boyfriend from B-Bevelle." She tried to manage a smile but she couldn't she just started slightly crying again.  
  
"Why, why did he come back HERE?"  
  
"I dont know," Yuna had tears in her eyes, Tidus wanted to make them all go away.  
  
"Tidus, I'm sorry about yesterday," She paused. Tidus could tell Yuna was about to explode. "ITS JUST THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT AGAIN!" she exploded with tears running down her eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. She turned away from Tidus, paused for a minute, and continued walking off slowly.  
  
Tidus walked up to Yuna slowly...  
  
"Yuna." Yuna turned around, her two bi-colored eyes filled with tears. He gently encircled his arms around her waist. Yuna was shocked, but she was so pleased to FINALLY be held by him. She stopped sobbing, but still tears running down her eyes. Her eyes were half open. She rested her head on his shoulders, tears of joy running down his back. Yuna encircled her beautiful, fragile arms around his neck.  
  
How come her body fit just right in his arms? she thought, not wanting to move. Tidus pulled her away, looking straight in her eyes. She had tears in her eyes, she started to cry again, but only slightly. Tidus but his arms on her shoulders, but so gently that Yuna could hardly feel them.  
  
Tidus leaned closer to her, just inches away from her lips. Yuna had her eyes closed, not even noticing what Tidus was about to do. But then she suddenly felt these warm lips touch hers. They sent jolts down her spine. She quickly opened her eyes, only to meet Tidus' ocean blue eyes. She was so surprised, but she quickly adjusted, falling in his arms.  
  
They were so content. She loved Tidus. Tidus loved her, and now both of them realized their feelings for eachother, both of them drifting away into the depths of their hearts.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Yupp, really touching at the end there! (crying eyes out.) I'm so happy for those two! (^.^) jumps up and down in joy. Now I can't wait to find my love.  
  
~~he he he, i was drifting off there for a little bit, huh? a little to personal there... (*.*)~~  
  
{Tidus01}  
  
Small Preview: ANOTHER NEW STUDENT? WAIT... TWO OF THEM?! WHAT'S THE DEAL HERE?! STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! 


	7. Old Friends

Yupp. Things are heating up... I just don't think I can keep up with the three couples here... So, if you could... please e-mail me at xotidus1ox@aol.com and tell me (besides Yuna and Tidus) which couple you would like me to focus on more than the other. either lulu/wakka or rikku/gippal.  
  
sorry, it's just way to much work. **random objects thrown at head** please no death threats! Crawls up in corner.  
  
Me: RIKKU! STOP THROWING THINGS! IF YOU DON'T I'LL STOP WRITING THE STORY COMPLETELY!!! (.)  
  
Wakka: Throws dishwasher at head.  
  
Yuna: Stop, Wakka! Don't hurt him! **walks to me, hits me with her staff** Now thats better! ^_^  
  
Me: ~~unconscious state~~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ooooooh! Look at the two lovebirds!!!" An annoying, yet familiar voice called.  
  
Tidus, really mad he couldn't have held the liplock longer, let go of Yuna. "RIKKU!" Tidus blushed lightly but he noticed Yuna blush a deep red. Tidus put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she smiled, gave him a light kiss on the cheek and ran over to her friends, Rikku and Lulu.  
  
"Yuna, what was that all about?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Oh, it was... uh... nothing?" Yuna entered the sanctum of no return.  
  
"OUT WITH IT GIRL!" Rikku grabbed Yuna's shoulders and shook her with furiocity.  
  
"Stop it Rikku!" Yuna giggled. "I'll tell! I'll tell!"  
  
"OK, that's better!" Rikku jumped up in joy.  
  
"I'm friends with a blonde, what a mistake." Lulu said quietly.  
  
"I heard that Lulu! You're mean!!"  
  
Lulu- ^_^  
  
................  
  
10 Minutes later  
  
"Oooooh! This is so great Yunie! We can double date!" Rikku was so excited.  
  
"Oh, so you just forget about me, Rikku?" Lulu joked.  
  
"Okay! Triple-Date!" Yuna chimed in.  
  
Rrriiiiinnngggg!!!!  
  
"Aww! Already?!" Rikku pouted. She looked at her watch. "OH YEVON! IT'S ALREADY 7:50! WE ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES!!!" Rikku ran off into the school.  
  
"Yuna... one question. Why her?"  
  
"She's definitely lively!" Yuna laughed.  
  
"Well let's get going, better not be late!" Lulu said.  
  
"Oh, I'll see you later, Lulu! I have to do something." Yuna smiled.  
  
"Tell Tidus i said hi." How does she do that? Yuna thought to herself.  
  
"I will. Bye Lulu."  
  
"Bye, Yuna."  
  
Yuna walked to Tidus again who was patiently waiting by a tree. "Sorry it took so long." Yuna said.  
  
"It's ok, Yuna, you're here now aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but schools starting in 7 minutes." Yuna said. Both of them entered the school and went to their lockers. "Oh and Tidus?" Yuna asked. "Yeah?" She looked into his eyes again. Then she turned the other way, but didn't walk. "I'd l-like to g-go with y-you to the party tomorrow," She got into her shy but happy position, "but only if you don't already have a date." She slowly turned around, only to meet Tidus' lips. They pulled away, and started walking to World History. "I wouldn't go with anyone else besides you, Yuna, if you weren't gonna go, I wouldn't go either. Yuna felt safe, not only she was by Tidus, but that Seymour was at home, probably tending to his face. Yuna let out a giggle. "hmm?" Tidus said.  
  
"oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Ok."  
  
World History  
  
"Good morning class" Mrs.McCaine said.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs.McCaine" The whole class chimed.  
  
"Where's Seymour?" Mrs.McCaine said in a suspicious way. Mrs.McCaine heard some giggling from Yuna and Tidus. "Miss. Yuna? Mr.Tidus? Do you two have something to tell the whole class?"  
  
"Uhh...uh... no... no we don't Mrs.McCaine." Tidus stuttered leaving some giggling girls at the back of the room. Yuna got pale and Tidus was blushing red this time. The girls at the back of the room were eyeing Yuna with a death glare. 'Oh great, now I have the cheerleaders after me.' Yuna thought. Everyone continued their classes, with Tidus occasionaly looking at Yuna and Yuna looking at Tidus.  
  
Lunch Hour-  
  
"Hey, Rikku? Who are those two kids?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Lenne and Shuyin. They're new here. They're in my homeroom. (^_^) They're really nice, but the weird thing is, that Shuyin looks like you, Tidus and Lenne looks like Yuna." The cheerful Rikku said. She had driven her own car this time to school, since Tidus was already gone.  
  
"Well, lets go give them a LucaHigh welcome!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"OK!" Rikku and Yuna said.  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys later, I need to talk to Wakka right now."  
  
"Awww, OK, Lulu." Rikku said. Grabbing Gippal's hand and heading over to the two New Students. "Oh, no." Rikku said with a little horror in her voice. "THEY WENT TO THE DARKSIDE!" Rikku pointed over to the large crowd around the two new students. The crowd soon got smaller so GRYT (GIPPAL RIKKU YUNA TIDUS) walked over to Lenne and Shuyin.  
  
"Howdy" Tidus said.  
  
"Hello" Yuna said  
  
"Hi!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
Lenne and Shuyin walked off in a hurried fashion eyeing GRYT. "Oh great! We scared them!!"  
  
Lulu and Wakka, Lunchroom.  
  
"Wakka, I've been thinking about what happened on our date..."  
  
"Me too, Lu." Wakka said. 'Maybe she's in love with me!?' Wakka thought.  
  
"Wakka, it was just a kiss, its no big deal." Lulu said with a serious, but unsure tone in her voice.  
  
"Oh, I thought it was..." Wakka paused himself. 'nice' Wakka finished his sentence in his head.  
  
"Wakka, Its not possible, we're complete opposites. It's just not going to work out." Lulu closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Wakka."  
  
"Its ok, Lu." Wakka said with a very depressing sigh.  
  
GRYT- Lunchroom.  
  
"They sat with the 'In' crowd!" Tidus said with despise. "Oh shut up Tidus, you used to sit there, we thought YOU were hopeless, but you came through!" Rikku said. Yuna just giggled. "Rikku, look what your boyfriend's doing!" Tidus said. He pointed to Gippal, walking over to the 'In' Crowd.  
  
"What are you doing here, Gippal Dork?" The head cheerleader bitch, Dona called. But Gippal just ignored the exotic bitch. Gippal just walked over to Shuyin and Lenne. "Sorry for scaring you like that." Gippal held out his hand, shaking Shuyin's. "Do you want to sit with us?" Gippal pointed over to the table where Wakka and Lulu were sitting at. "Uh, sure." Shuyin said with a sigh of relief. "Coming, Lenne?" "OK" So Gippal, Lenne, and Shuyin walked over to their table. "That tables boring!" Lenne said with a small giggle. "All they talk about are their blitzball abilities and what new cheers they learned." Lenne continued.  
  
"Yeah," Shuyin said "and that Dona, shes so... well... bitchy!" Shuyin laughed. They took a seat, soon meeting the dumbfounded Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus. "Yuna, they really do look like us!" Tidus told Yuna. "I know!" said Yuna. "She looks so familiar though..."  
  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~ ((Yuna and Lenne were seven years old, so i'm going to mispell some words slightly to make them talk like 7 year olds.))  
  
"Yunie, do you think we'll be friends forever?" The calm and shy Lenne asked.  
  
"I don't know, Lenne." Yuna said, only seven years old, playing in the sand on besaid beach.  
  
"Cause what if we get seprated?" Lenne had trouble pronouncing some words.  
  
"Oh! Here, I have these rings, my mommy gave me two, so you can have one!" Yuna said cheerfully. "So, if we do get seprated, one day we'll be able to find eachother again!" Yuna smiled.  
  
1 year later  
  
"LENNE!"  
  
"YUNIE!"  
  
the 8 year olds cried out, while their parents dragged them away from eachother. "Yuna! You are never to see that girl again!" Yuna's parents yelled. "Lenne! That child is bad! Never, I mean NEVER, talk to that girl again!" Lenne's parents furiously said on that rainy, stormy, night in Besaid.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
"Tidus." Yuna put her arm in front of his chest, stopping him completely. "I know that girl!" "How Yuna?" Tidus asked. "We were friends in Besaid! Before our parents split us up, taking me to Bevelle!" Yuna was excited.  
  
Tidus and Yuna ran to Lenne and Shuyin and took their seats. "Hi Lenne, hi Shuyin" Yuna took out her hand shaking it with them. "Hi," Lenne asked "what's your name?" "Yuna." Hoping that she would remember her. "Yuna... you sound familiar." "It's because we were friends on Besaid before I moved to Bevelle!" Yuna took Lenne's hand, showing the two exact rings on their pinkies. "W-what? Y-Yunie?" Lenne was shaken. Lenne thought of the same flashback. She remembered Yuna! Lenne had some tears in her eyes, same with Yuna. Rikku was sitting on Gippal's lap, extremely confused. Wakka and Lulu were talking slightly, not even noticing Yuna and Lenne reuniting.  
  
"So, Shuyin? Where did you come from?" said Tidus, trying to strike a conversation.  
  
"Besaid"  
  
"So, you're Lenne's brother?" Tidus said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you two live together?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how come both of you moved?" Tidus asked, completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Because I can't stand to live without her" Shuyin said with confidence. "If she was out of my life, I wouldn't be able to live." Shuyin said, while lacing his fingers with Lenne.  
  
"Ooh." Tidus said, finally thinking he got the picture.  
  
"So, where do you live now?" Yuna asked Lenne.  
  
"I live down on Abes Street, they have some new houses there."  
  
"Cool! It's so nice to see you again, Lenne!" Yuna gave Lenne a one armed hug and continued eating her lunch.  
  
Everything's perfect in Tidus' life, friends, Yuna, blitzball, but will it stay that way with the new student, Shuyin on the blitzball team also?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well? You like? Thank you for your reveiws! Thank you Thank you Thank you!! I feel so loved. Well, thank you very much! Please email me and tell me who you want me to focus on more in the story: Wakka/Lulu or Rikku/Gippal. You can email that to me on xotidus1ox@aol.com, or you can simply put it in your reviews! xotidus1ox is also my aol/aim sn, so feel free to IM me also.  
  
I love you guys!  
  
{Tidus01} 


	8. Tonite's The Party

Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I was filled up with homework, but I'm back! Sorry if you don't like this chapter, its about the party. Part of the reason is that I was trying to beat ffx2 and get the good ending... and i did! (^.^) I was crying. It was soo good. It would be so cool if they made a movie about ffx and ffx2...  
  
OK, but also school started again, so I'm going to try my best to keep the updates.  
  
Well, now that you are all freaked out, time to continue the story! (^_^)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Poor me. (;.;)  
  
............................................................................ .......................  
  
"Great shot Shuyin!" yelled Cid, the coach of the LucaHigh blitzball team. Everyone stood up and clapped when they saw his nap shot, everyone except for Tidus. "You got some competition, boy!" Cid said roughly punching Tidus in the rib. "Go piss off, Cid." Tidus muttered under his voice. "and you too Shuyin." Tidus wasn't used to being 'second best'. The al bhed coach was right, he did have some competition, really difficult competition. Tidus was the captain of the 'Luca Shockers', but he knew he wasn't going to be that for long. "Okay, Tidus, show us your moves!" Cid said encouragingly. "No problem, coach!" Tidus got into the sphere pool, and he showed off for a bit, completing the "Jecht Shot". "THATS THE WAY I LIKE IT TIDUS!" Cid yelled. Tidus got a standing ovation also, but everyone clapped and shouted saying praising words like "Awesome!" "Great Shot Tidus!" "You're the best, brudda!" Tidus managed a smile, he looked at Shuyin, he also was cheering for him. 'He cheered for me, even though I didn't. How come?' Tidus thought. For the rest of practice, the team split themselves up and played a couple practice rounds. Shuyin and Tidus were playing so fiercly, almost like in the pros. But Tidus eased up to Shuyin, and so did Shuyin, by the end of practice, Wakka, Tidus, and Shuyin got in their Zanarkan Yukai, (((creds to: Akasha Lynn, who created She's All Yuna))) and started joking away like old friends.  
  
Saturday, Day of the Party, 8:30, Yuna's place.  
  
"Rikku, come on! wake up!" Yuna was shaking Rikku slightly, Lulu and Rikku spent the night at Yuna's house. "Come on, its the day of the party! We're going to the mall so we can pick out our outfits!" When Yuna finished, Rikku imediately woke up, showing her green swirled eyes, got out of her 'bed', and got on her clothes. "Whoa, she gets things done fast when she's motivated" Lulu commented, having a small smile on her face. Yuna observed Rikku, "Yeah, she does get ready fast!" Yuna giggled. The three girls walked down the stairs into the kitchen, having pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Lulu was wearing her usual wardrobe, a pair of black, tight, flared pants and a black shirt showing a dragon. Yuna was wearing a pair of light jeans with small gem studs all around. She was wearing a light pink shirt, pink and white sweatbands on her arms, and two white bows on her shoulders. Rikku was wearing a tight red miniskirt and a blue top. They gracefully ate their breakfast, then said their goodbyes, and drove off to the mall.  
  
10:00 A.M. Blitzers Mall.  
  
"Finally! We made it!" Yuna smiled. "Yeah, finally, Rikku, you just HAD to drive didn't you?" Lulu complained. Rikku got red, she had a small colision with the stop sign, and it left a small dent on the car.  
  
10:10 A.M. Nhadala's Nook.  
  
"Oooh, look at this Yunie!" Rikku said in awe. Rikku was holding a mid- thigh light purple dress with pink bows and pink spaghetti strings on the back. "Rikku, it's kind of not my style..." Yuna said, she had been eyeing that dress with horror. "and anyways Rikku, I think i've found my dress" Yuna pointed out the dress. It was the 'songstress' outfit except it had a longer skirt and the top was a midnight blue.  
  
"Oooh, that's really pretty Yunie!" Rikku shouted. The clerks yelled *shhh* at Rikku. "Oh sorry!" Rikku said quietly. "Well girls, whaddya think?" Lulu asked. She showed them her outfit. It was of course, black. It was a dress that touched the floor and hugged together her knees. It had no sleeves. It had a mystical effect to the top, it had spell 'writing' on it. "Lulu, it looks really great." Yuna smiled.  
  
"Yunie, theres nothing here I like!" Rikku said sadly. "That's okay, Rikku. We'll just by some stuff and make it our own!" Yuna said. "Yeah, that'll be good." Lulu said. So the friends left Nhadala's Nook, went to lunch, and managed to get to Yuna's house by 12:30.  
  
12:30 A.M. Yuna's House.  
  
"Okay, Rikku, where do we start?" Yuna asked. "Well, we have a long extremely light blue skirt, an indigo button up shirt, light blue ribbon, light pink eyeshadow, and some other makeup." Rikku said. "We have a lot to do Yuna and Rikku, and the party starts at 6:30."  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"Rikku! Stand--still!" a struggling Lulu said. "Sorry, Lulu. I'm just a little excited about the party tonite!" So far they had made the skirt, it was a little lower than mid-thigh, and it had some light pink bows on it. They were almost done with the top, all they had to do was put together the spaghetti strings for the arms. "Yuna, when are you going to come out of there?'' "Just a second!" Yuna yelled. She was looking at herself in the mirror. She was applying her light blue eyeshadow and her soft pink lip gloss. She took her hair out of the long ponytail letting out more sheer brown layered hair. What is he going to think? Yuna thought. "I'm coming out!" Yuna yelled. "Good." Lulu said. "But too bad we're already finished with her outfit." Lulu laughed. "Well, I'm going to use your bathroom for a second and put on my dress."  
  
Lulu entered the bathroom, she pulled off her pants and her top, leaving her in just her strapless bra (O.o) and her thong. She slipped on the black dress over her soft pale skin. She looked great, she quickly applied on her water-proof mascara, her grey eyeshadow, and her black lipstick. She had already applied black stars on her nails. She was wearing a silver bracelet which was connected to the ring on her middle finger by a chain. She let her hair down, brushed it taking out the tangles, then she put it up into a single, loooooong braid. She looked stunning, she was ready, and it only took her 30 minutes.  
  
Lulu came out of the bathroom to see that Rikku was already dressed in her blue skirt with pink bows and her light indigo button up shirt, which she had cut to be a belly button shirt, ((if thats what they still call 'em. (- _-) )) but had one big light pink bow on the back. Her hair was let down, but slightly crimped.  
  
They were all ready for the party that night. They were ready, and they soon would depart in Lulu's car for the blitzball goalie, Beclem's house. But it was only 5:20. They had an hour and 10 minutes to spare.  
  
5:00 Tidus' Place.  
  
'Okay Tidus, you got her present, you're wearing your most attractive outfit,' Tidus was saying to himself. "I've never been this nervous!" Tidus was panicking in his room. "Just be yourself! But whatever you do, DO- NOT-LOSE-YOUR-COOL." Tidus continued. He was wearing an elastic-like black shirt and black dress pants. He was wearing Adida's 'Moves' cologne. He had his money, just in case Yuna and him would go out somewhere for dinner after the dance. He was ready, he was going to go with Yuna to Beclem's party.  
  
6:15 P.M.  
  
"Oh my God! This is so awesome!" Rikku was jumping up and down pointing at all the banners decorating Beclem's house. "I know!" Yuna agreed, with a big smile on her face. "I'm surrounded by happy people." Lulu said in her mind. Lulu managed a smile, and walked in the school with her friends except for Yuna, who was waiting on the bench-like swing for Tidus.  
  
A couple minutes later...  
  
'There she is, whoa, she looks really beautiful tonite.' Tidus had thought. He hesitated for a bit, then gradually picked up his pace to Yuna. "Er... hey?" Tidus said nervously. "Oh, hey, Tidus." Yuna was really excited to see Tidus, but she kept her emotions under control. "Well, you don't seem very happy to see me!" Tidus joked. Yuna gave him a slight punch in the stomach, then she hugged him really quickly. "Don't worry, Tidus. I am" Yuna smiled. "Yeah, me too." Tidus said. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a party to attend to!" Tidus said cheerfully. Yuna giggled. Tidus grabbed her hand and walked into Beclem's house. Yuna and Tidus entered his house, getting greeted by practically the whole blitzball team. Shuyin and Lenne were there. Lenne was wearing a light purple dress stopping 5 inches below her knee and a heart shaped bust. Shuyin was wearing a red shirt and black jeans. "Hey, Lenne!" Yuna yelled over the music. "Hey, Shuyin!" Lenne and Shuyin were slow dancing, they broke apart for a minute and just waved. "Wow, it looks like they don't want to be disturbed." Tidus said scratching his golden brown hair. "Let's go join 'em then!" Yuna said with a large smile on her face. Tidus couldn't slow dance one bit, he was never good at dancing but when he saw Yuna's smile he couldn't refuse. "I've never danced like this before, Yuna." Tidus said embarassed. "That's okay, I've slow danced before, but I'm not very good." Yuna admitted. They smiled at eachother, then they embraced. They slowly began to rock to the music. Tidus was confused, he was actually dancing! He didn't know a thing about dancing, but when he was dancing with Yuna, it was like he knew what he was doing. "Hey, I thought you were bad at dancing!" Yuna joked, not lifting her head off his chest. "Its wierd, I AM bad at dancing, but its just a feeling..." Tidus stopped. Yuna understood, it was the same thing with her, she didn't know a thing about dancing, but in his arms, she just knew what to do. 'Hmm... I've danced with other boys before, but how come this one feels so special?' Yuna thought. 'She smells like jasmine and cinnamin.' Tidus thought. Both of them drifted off in eachothers arms. Yuna got some glares from other girls, but Tidus whispered, "Forget about them, Yuna." Tidus gave the girls a death glare, and both of them drifted off again.  
  
Wakka and Lulu  
  
"Lu, you wanna dance?" Wakka asked. "Fine, Wakka, Fine." Lulu said. "You look really pretty tonite, ya?" Wakka said. "Thank you." Lulu said. Both of them embraced, Lulu hesitated, but she just went along with the flow. "Lu, I thought that when w-we kissed at the movies--" "You thought it was something. I thought that too, but Wakka, I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for a relationship." Lulu said. "But its kind of nice being close to you." Lulu paused. What did she say? Why did she say it? Lulu was shocked at what she said. Was she falling in love with Wakka? The last person she would think of? Wakka was really happy what Lulu said. But Wakka said "Yeah, me too, Lu, me too." "But Wakka, when I-I'm r-ready, I'll come t-to you." Lulu said stuttering slightly. Wakka was so happy, he didn't reply, but he just held close to the eased up Lulu. 'Am I in love?' Lulu said to herself.  
  
Gippal and Rikku  
  
"Wow, its really pretty out here, Gippal." Rikku said in awe. Rikku and Gippal ditched Beclem's party and they decided to go to the Luca local park. "Yeah, it really is." Gippal said. Gippal and Rikku's fingers were laced. They were sitting on a bench right under a tree. The moonlight was shining down on Rikku and Gippal. Gippal and Rikku were transfixed by eachothers eyes. They just looked at eachother for who knows how long. "Rikku, I have something to tell you." Gippal said. "What, Gippal?" Rikku asked. "I-I-I love--" Rikku paused him with her lips. Gippal was surprised at what Rikku did, but he was pleased. They broke apart for a minute catching their breaths. "Oh and Gippal, I love you too." Gippal shushed her up by kissing her on the lips. Both of them were happy together, they loved eachother, and they just kissed the night away. (((Oh, and nothing else happened just FYI for you perverts out there! (-_^)  
  
Lenne and Shuyin  
  
"Wow, the house is filled ain't it?" Shuyin said calmly. "Yes, it quite has." The polite Lenne said. "So, what's the deal with you and that Yuna girl?" Shuyin asked. "A childhood friend, we got separated when we were 8." Lenne said with a couple tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, Lenne. Please." Shuyin said. "I'm sorry." Lenne said with a faint smile. With no other words said, Shuyin and Lenne were slow dancing with frequent kisses here and there, both happy to be in eachother's arms.  
  
Now back to Yuna and Tidus  
  
Tidus was whispering sweet nothings into Yuna's ear. Yuna was giggling. "Yuna, this place is getting too crowded, lets go outside." Tidus suggested. "But what about Lulu and Rikku?" asked Yuna. Tidus covered her lips with his two fingers, pointing out Lulu and Wakka, then he told Yuna where Rikku and Gippal were. "Don't worry Yuna, we're just going to be outside for a couple minutes." Tidus said reassuringly. "Oh, okay then." Yuna was nervous. She didn't know what Tidus was up to.  
  
Beclem's backyard.  
  
"Yuna, you look really beautiful tonite." Tidus said with passion in his voice. "Thanks," Yuna giggled, "and you look hot." Yuna laughed. Tidus was laughing also "Thanks, Yuna." Tidus said. "Well I got you a little something." He took out a small box from his pocket and gave it to Yuna. "I should've gotten you something! You're not fair!" Yuna pouted, but really happy. She opened her present, to reveal a necklace. ***It's the necklace that Yuna wears in the game.*** "It's beautiful, thank you." Yuna said. "Its no prob--" Yuna too, had cut Tidus off with her two fingers, whispering two words, "Kiss Me." Yuna was shy, but she felt safe with Tidus there. Tidus leaned closer, to meet Yuna's soft pink and warm lips. They made out for what seemed 10 minutes, not wanting to break apart. But sooner or later they did, with a big smile on their lips. Tidus noticed Yuna was laughing her head off. "Yuna? What's so funny?" Tidus had a confused look on her face. Yuna pointed to Tidus' lips, laughing. "Your *giggle* lips *giggle* have my *giggle* lip gloss on *laugh*" Yuna burst out in laughter. Tidus wiped off his lips, only to join in on the laugh.  
  
............................................................................ .........  
  
Well? That was the party scene! Hope you like! Yepp, I'm probably now going to update every other day. If i don't send me an email and remind me! Please!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Tidus01 


	9. Jasmine and Roses P1

Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Hey! I updated! (^.^) I know, you all just love me to death don't ya? You can't get enough of me! i'm just jokin'. (^.^) But I'm glad you guys like my story. I'm really working hard on it.  
  
DISCLAIMER-I DONT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING, MAYBE THE SETTING, BUT THATS IT!  
  
Okay, onto the story! (^.^)  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Monday Morning- 7:10, Tidus' House.  
  
"WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY!" Rikku yelled in her 'cheerleader' outfit. "W-A-K-E-Y! What does that spell? WAKEY!" Rikku yelled doing backflips and front flips.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'm up!" Tidus said, still in his bed. "No you're not! You're not REALLY up!" Rikku said teasingly.  
  
"Just 5 more minutes?" Tidus asked.  
  
"No! WAKE UP, TIDUS! I'm making WAFFLES!" Rikku shouted jumping up and down.  
  
On that note, (Tidus loves waffles! (^_^) ) Tidus got out of bed, only in his boxers, ran to his dresser, picked out a pair of dark blue jeans, and a red shirt. Then he ran downstairs and helped himself to TEN waffles.  
  
Rikku followed Tidus, when she saw that Tidus was eating his ten waffles, she said "Gee, you're a pig." Rikku said teasingly, since she was his sister.  
  
Tidus didn't bother to reply, he just was concentrating on eating his butter infested waffles. In 5 minutes he was already finished. Tidus looked at the clock: 7:25!. "Come on, Rikku! We gotta go!" Tidus was going to meet Yuna by the Sphere Pool this morning, and he WASN'T going to miss that!  
  
7:35, LucaHigh Sphere Pool.  
  
'Gee, where IS he?' He was supposed to meet me 5 minutes ago! He better not have sleeped in' Yuna thought. She was right. He did sleep in, but rhe came unning.  
  
"Sorry about that!" Tidus said, panting "We had waffles" Tidus smiled. Yuna giggled. "That's okay, for now" Yuna said jokingly. She hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "SO THAT'S ALL I GET?!" Tidus joked. "No," Yuna leaned and frenched him. "That's what you get." Yuna smiled.  
  
"So, why did you want to meet here?" Tidus asked. "Because," Yuna said shyly, "I want you to take me in there." Yuna pointed at the sphere pool. "But I can't really swim." Yuna admitted. "That's okay, I'll teach you." Tidus said confidently. "But there is not enough time, school's starting in 10 minutes!" Tidus said.  
  
"Oh, okay, well then lets go after school!" Yuna said excitedly. "Sorry, but I can't go RIGHT after school cause I have blitz practice." Tidus said scratching his head. "Well then, we'll meet after blitzball!" Yuna said. Tidus nodded with a smile on his face.  
  
7:59- Mr.Zhuo, Homeroom.  
  
RIIIIINNNNGGGGG-  
  
"I'm not ready for school today." Lulu said to Rikku. Rikku was shocked, because Lulu was ALWAYS prepared, excited, and happy about school starting everyday. "How come?" Rikku said, trying to pry into Lulu's business. "Just because." Lulu said, confirming that the conversation was over. "Come on, Lulu!" Rikku said pleadingly. "I forgot to do my homework." Lulu admitted. Lulu was mad, she actually forgot to do her homework, she was spending all day yesterday with her boyfriend, Wakka. Yes, boyfriend! "I finished mine!" Rikku said. "Here! You can copy off of me!" Rikku said. "I don't like to cheat, Rikku." Lulu said. "Why did you forget?" Rikku asked. Lulu was NOT going to tell Rikku about Wakka and her's big day on Sunday. "I-I-I was at t-the uh... hospital yesterday with my parents, m-my g- grandmother was s-sick?" Lulu said. She wasn't good at lying. She didn't like to lie either, because she had a reputation of being truthful. "Oh come on, Lulu! That was a lie! You're a horrible lier!" Rikku said. "I'll tell you when I'm ready." Lulu said. Luckily, when Mr.Zhuo got in the classroom, he let Lulu slide. Lulu was extremely happy about that, and finished it during her second period.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL-BLITZBALL STADIUM-BLITZBALL PRACTICE  
  
"Okay! Everyone, pick your teams!" Cid yelled. Tidus was the captain of the 'blue' team and Dattu was captain of the 'red' team. "Wakka." Tidus said. "Jassu." Dattu said. "Shuyin." Tidus said. Shuyin, Wakka, and Tidus all did their 'secret' handshake. "Buddy." Dattu said.  
  
Finally, the teams were picked, and the score was 5 to 2, Blue on the lead. The benches were all empty, except for one person besides Cid. She was cheering. "Who's that chick?" Tidus heard some guys whispering. "Dude, she's hot!" Another said. "Ooh, I'm taking her to dinner!" another said. Tidus was getting madder and madder at every remark. But the guy who said he was taking her out to dinner got him mad as could be. Tidus rammed into the guy's stomach. "Dude, *gasp*, what was *gasp* that *gasp* for?" The guy said. "She's mine!" Tidus said glaring. "What, do you have your name on her?" The guy asked. "Well actually, I do!" Tidus pointed at Yuna, who was holding a huge poster with the help of Rikku, that said "GO TIDUS! love, Yuna." It was decorated with glitter and the name Tidus was bolded.  
  
LUCAHIGH BLITZBALL STADIUM-AFTER PRACTICE  
  
"Here!" Yuna said excitedly handing him a towel. Tidus pushed it away, "Aren't we going swimming?" Tidus asked confused. "Yeah, but I thought you were going to wait a while?" Yuna asked. "No, let's go now." Tidus said. Everyone was gone, including Rikku.  
  
They by the sphere pool. The sphere pool was just a sphere made out of water, totally defying the laws of gravity. "Okay, this is what I want you to do." Tidus said, he was wearing just his trademark pants showing off his extremeley muscular and tan body. "I want you to just jump in the sphere, its not hard, but you have to have a running start, cause it's quite a gap." 'Oh gee, he's hot!' Yuna said to herself. She herself was wearing a two piece bathing suit, it was white with a two golden bows on her shoulders. There were golden dragon outlines on her bathing suit. She was perfectly shapen, lightly tanned legs, wonderful you-know-whats, and an overall great body. "Tidus couldn't resist himself, but he had to try." He was just staring at Yuna. "Tidus? TIDUS?!" Yuna's voice snapped Tidus out of his daydream. "Sorry, Yuna!" Tidus said. "Well, lets go in then!" "I can't swim that well, remember!" Yuna said. She was worried if Tidus would think he would think she was a freak if she couldn't swim that well. "Okay, well then I'll jump in first, and then you follow okay?" Tidus said. Yuna nodded, very nervous. "I'll catch you when you jump in ok?" Tidus first switched the button to 'breathable'. That option was used for the little kids who were first trying out blitzball who couldn't hold their breaths for long. "Sure." Yuna said. She was still was new to Tidus, he was only her second boyfriend, she trusted him, but she was still kind of paranoid that he would do the same thing Seymour did. She did love him, she knew he loved her, but maybe Tidus was just talking, trying to get close to her, then dump her. She suddenly felt extremely nervous after thinking about those things. She jumped out of her daze. She saw that Tidus had already jumped in the SP (sphere pool). Tidus was waving his hands trying to signal for her to come in. Yuna jumped in... she made it! She breathed! She was wondering how you could breathe underwater. She just decided to go along with it, even though the SP had defied so many scientific laws, that's okay. She started to swim a little bit, but then she felt Tidus' hands on her wrist. "No," Tidus said, 'WHAT! YOU CAN TALK UNDERWATER TOO!?' Yuna thought. "You're doing it wrong, here." Tidus taught Yuna how to move her arms accordingly allowing her to swim, and the same thing with her legs. Man, her skin was soft. Softer than silk. Even though they were underwater, she still smelt like Jasmine and Roses. "I think I'm getting the hang of it!" Yuna said. "You're doing pretty well." Tidus said, just watching Yuna swimming. But then Yuna just suddenly lost her balance and she started to fall slowly, but then once again, she felt Tidus catch her. She opened her eyes, only to meet his friendly deep ocean blue eyes. Bluer than the water surrounding them. Yuna got out of his arms, and started to swim slowly to the middle. She was admiring the sight, the fact that she was underwater, swimming, and breathing! She felt arms encircling around her from behind. Her hair was so soft. All the girls he had dated before had died their hair so many times, that their hair was so frizzy and rough, unlike Yuna's. Yuna's was naturaly beautiful. It was gracefully floating in the water. Yuna enjoyed being in Tidus' strong arms, feeling his muscular chest from behind, and his legs gracefully touching the back of her legs. Tidus had wrapped his feet with Yuna's. She felt like she was in heaven. But she still wasn't sure that he felt the way she felt for him. She was 99.9% sure he was, but what about that other .1%? Was she just playing in the harsh game of love, or was it actually true love? But then she heard Tidus say, something that would change Tidus' and Yuna's relationship forever.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, there had to be a cliffhanger, sorry it was so short, I split the 'Blitzball Scene' into two parts, so this is only part one, so its quite not over yet! So don't complain its too short, because when both of the parts are together, they should be a little longer than one of the regular chapters!  
  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! 5 MORE AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER!  
  
{Tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com 


	10. Jasmine and Roses P2

Yupp. This is the second part to Chapter 9. I need some reviews here! I really need them! I need some motivation! I'm running down here on motivation, and I really need some reviews! I know i'm complaining a little... but once again... I really need some motivation!  
  
Thank you-  
  
Disclaimer- Copyright 2001/02/03 Squaresoft- I don't own anything.  
  
ENJOY-ENJOY-ENJOY-ENJOY-ENJOY!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Yuna, I love you. I mean it. You're so special to me, nothing that I would want to give up." Tidus was still holding her in the sphere pool.  
  
Yuna was happy. She knew Tidus loved her. All those questions had washed away, Yuna had trusted Tidus. She loved him, and now she was ready to admit it.  
  
Yuna broke away from Tidus' hug, and grabbed his hands in hers. "I love you too." Yuna wasn't looking at him, still shy as she always was, but she was happy as ever. She looked up into his eyes, smiling showing her glistening white teeth.  
  
Tidus just embraced Yuna. He had tears in his eyes, but the water didn't show any of them. Yuna too, had tears in her eyes, she was so happy, so content, so... so... so in love.  
  
Tidus was in love, he never felt this way before, and he liked the feeling. It was the happiest feeling in the world. Tidus thought that he was just going to go out on a date with Yuna, and that would be it, but he had felt an odd presence within himself when he saw Yuna.  
  
First it was just wanting to talk to her, to holding hands, to wanting to hug her, wanting to take her out to dinner, meet her parents/guardian(s), eventually, wanting to kiss her. He wanted to hold her in his arms for an eternity, he knew that was impossible, and he shuddered at the thought of that. He just wanted to hold her.  
  
Yuna and Tidus broke the embrace. They just spent 10 minutes looking in eachother's eyes. Tidus' ocean blue eyes, and Yuna's bi-coloured eyes, one deep blue and the other an emerald green that would make any emerald look like just a regular rock.  
  
Tidus couldn't take it anymore, he leaned closer, still not laying his eyes off hers. Tidus closed his eyes, landing his lips on hers. Yuna, not reacting fast enough to what had happened, just closed her eyes and enjoying her moment of being kissed by her true love.  
  
Tidus broke the kiss for a second, rubbing Yuna's hair as gentle as he could. Yuna just smiled and touched his cheek. Tidus smiled. Oh how he savored the moment. Then Yuna and Tidus joined lips again, relaxing in eachothers arms.  
  
They both left the sphere pool, hand-in-hand. They dried off, Tidus' hair sticking straight back up. Yuna laughed at this. Tidus loved Yuna's laugh. They both left the stadium, already it was 7:00 P.M., but Yuna and Tidus didn't care. They would wait an eternity before they had to break apart, even for a short couple of hours.  
  
They were walking across the back of the school, which had a fountain, surrounded by millions of pink-petaled trees. Since it was fall, some leaves were on the ground, it was such a beautiful sight.  
  
"Wakka, how will we tell them?" a voice said worried.  
  
"What was that?" Yuna whispered to Tidus. "Wakka? Lulu?" Tidus whispered.  
  
Yupp, it was the new couple, Wakka and Lulu. Lulu was in Wakka's arms, just relaxing on the side of the fountain.  
  
"Wakka, how?" Lulu asked, she had a little more 'oomph' in her voice and she had brought her head up to meet his. "It'll come when it comes, ya?" Wakka said smiling.  
  
"But when?" Lulu asked. "I don't want to keep on keeping secrets away from them!" Lulu slightly yelled, her voice trembling. "We'll tell them, tomorrow, ya?" Wakka said. Lulu simply nodded, her eyes were slightly watered. She put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, enjoying their moment together.  
  
"Come on, Yuna, we don't want to disturb them." Tidus whispered to Yuna.  
  
"Yeah, we shouldn't." Yuna agreed.  
  
They were out of the school grounds, still holding hands. "There's something going on between Wakka and Lulu?" Tidus asked completely dumbfounded. Yuna remembered the day that she had told Lulu about how such a good couple Wakka and Lulu would be. Yuna just smiled, and replied "Yeah, it was bound to happen sometime." Yuna said.  
  
Both Tidus and Yuna were confused, but they didn't care, they didn't want to think, they just wanted to hold eachother's hand and just stare into eachother's eyes.  
  
Everything's going great. But its impossible for such a perfect couple. There's always something bad in the making. Stay tuned to 'LIFE AT LUCAHIGH' to find out!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Okay, that was part 2 of Jasmine and Roses! Well I hope you liked this long chapter. I worked hard on it. As i said before, I really need some reviews. I know I'm begging, but I just need 'em! I mean, I'm not writing because I want reviews, but it sure is a big plus!  
  
{Tidus01}  
  
xotidus1ox@aol.com 


	11. Days in Bevelle

Hey people, I'm back! I'm so glad that at least SOME people reviewed! So I am greatful to:  
  
EVERYONE WHO SIGNED MY REVIEWS!  
  
At the end of this story I will mention everyone who signed my reviews. *maybe bribery will work!* :wishful thinking:  
  
Okay, I know the chapters are just a little shorter than what I expect them to be, but because of the shorter chapters, I will be able to update faster, and I'll have more chapters also! (^_^)  
  
Okay, well enjoy the show! (-_^)  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Thursday 8:50 A.M., Homeroom, Mrs.McCaine.  
  
"Class? Have any of you seen Seymour? He hasn't been here for almost a week." Mrs.McCaine asked. Tidus and Yuna looked at eachother, laughed quietly, and turned their attention to the ancient teacher.  
  
'I couldn't have hurt him THAT bad, could I? I would think he would be back to school by NOW at least.' Tidus thought. He was still angry that Seymour was sitting by Yuna, so he really enjoyed it with Seymour being gone, but somehow, Tidus knew that Seymour was up to something bad.  
  
'Tidus is mad, I can feel it, what's wrong?' Yuna thought. She didn't know what happened to Seymour. She too was a little worried, but she didn't let it take over her. She didn't like Seymour at all, and she was sick about going out with him last year, she wished she was back in Besaid, where her life was perfect, she had friends, popularity, and family, but most of that happyness was gone.  
  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
"Yuna, sweetie, come down stairs! It's time for breakfast!" Yuna's mother called. "Coming, Mom!" Yuna replied. Yuna was wearing her EXTREMELY short denim blue jean shorts, white top with the sign of Zanarkand covering her upper middle area with pink at the bottom, barely covering her belly button, which was pierced and the belly button ring was half sapphire and half emerald, her regular boots that went all the way up to her knee, and the sky blue cloth falling from her left all the way down to the bottom of her boots. (It looks like her outfit in FFX-2)  
  
"Good morning, pumpkin." Yuna's father said. "G'mornin' dad." Yuna said with a smile on her face. Yuna sat down at the table, to be presented with sunny-side up eggs and bacon. "I hope you have a good day at school, sweetie, its your last day, so you better make some good choices!" Yuna's mom said cheerfully, with a large smile lighting up her face. "I sure will! Oh, mom, could you drop me off early today? I'm going to meet Seymour after his meeting!?" Yuna said happily. "Sure honey!" Yuna's mom said.  
  
7:25 Bevelle Waters High.  
  
"Wow, just one more year here and I'll be in college!" Yuna said to herself. Yuna walked into the cheery, but empty highschool. "Wow, I'm really going to miss this place, I know it'll be only for 3 months, but I'll miss it." Yuna said to herself, emptying her stuff in her locker.  
  
"Mmmm, Love." said a familiar voice. Yuna heard two voices from the girls bathroom. They sounded like... "SEYMOUR! LEBLANC!" Yuna said, her breath taken away as she walked in the bathroom. They were making out passionately. Yuna cried, she turned around, ran out of the bathroom, and went to her locker. Yuna ignored Seymour, and she ran out of the building to her house.  
  
Yuna's House, Bevelle.  
  
Yuna came dashing through the house upstairs to her bedroom. She had tears in her eyes, she covered her eyes with her hands, but the tears were still visible. "Honey? What's wrong?" Yuna's mother asked concerningly. Yuna ignored her parents also, went to her room, and started to pack.  
  
Yuna was silent, except for her uncontrollable sobs. She packed all the clothes she needed, she packed a pillow, some sheets, her stuffed chocobo, her pink lip-gloss, and her light blue eye-shadow.  
  
"I don't need anyone, I'll live on my own, with no one's help! I'll show that Seymour." Yuna said to herself quietly. With no more words, she jumped out of her window, landing in a bush. She ran out of the town. "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy." Yuna said to herself sadly, crying harder than ever.  
  
~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
"Yuna? Yuna?! Wake up!" The concerned Tidus asked. Yuna woke up, "Oh, good morning." The sleepy Yuna said. "I'm tired. Sorry." "I was worried." Tidus said, giving her an embrace. "I'm okay." Yuna said putting her arms around him.  
  
"A..A...Ahem. Please no more interruptions you two lovebirds." Mrs.McCaine said very annoyed. The whole class was smirking, glaring, and laughing at the two. The girls were all jealous of Yuna, and a lot of the guys in that class liked her. Yuna blushed, Tidus didn't he was used to this.  
  
Lunch Period.  
  
"Everyone, can we have your attention, ya?" Wakka said happily.  
  
"What, Wakka?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Gippal agreed.  
  
Yuna and Tidus just laughed silently, because they already knew what they were going to say.  
  
"Well-- uh..." Lulu said, she was very nervous.  
  
"We're going out." Wakka said happily. Wakka put his arm around Lulu, and Lulu layed her head on his shoulder. Everyone was silent, it was so surprising. "That's great, Wakka!" Tidus said shaking Wakka's hand. "Awesome, Lulu!" Yuna said giving her a sisterly hug. Gippal and Rikku were still shocked, they didn't know what hit them. Lulu and Wakka just simply smiled, both happy that they finally got that off their shoulders.  
  
Seymour's House.  
  
'I'll have Yuna back, Tidus, oh yes I will.' Seymour said to himself. Seymour was indeed working on a project, a large project, and it would involve moving Tidus from Yuna's life.... PERMANENTLY.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well, yeah, short chapter, but as i said before, I will be updating faster, maybe once per day. maybe even twice! So just stay tuned...  
  
PREVIEW:: What's Seymour's Project? What will happen to Yuna and Tidus' relationship? How will Seymour remove Tidus... permanently?  
  
{Tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com 


	12. Seymour and the Disaster

Okay, I'm going to try to make this a worthwhile chapter, some drama is building up here... so lets just hope the chapter's will get a little longer here... I have been suffering from writers block lately... so please just be patient...  
  
Thanks a bunch!  
  
Onto the Story!  
  
Disclaimer- Yeah yeah yeah, after being held in jail for a couple years I figured out that I don't own them... j/p! **just playin'** i don't own any of the ffx or ffx-2 characters, unfortunately. ---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
Monday 7:00, LucaHigh.  
  
"YAAWWWNN!" Tidus said, laying on the bench outside of LucaHigh. He was at LucaHigh early because he got a note saying to meet Yuna early today. "TIDUS! GET OUT OF HERE!" Yuna yelled. "TIDUS! GO! RUN!" Yuna yelled frantically. "I told you to shut up, girl." The cold, dark voice said.  
  
"SEYMOUR!" Tidus yelled with anger. Tidus ran closer to Seymour and Yuna. "Not so fast, Tidass." Seymour said, cocking his gun. "Don't shoot!" Yuna yelled, worried about Tidus. "Do you think I would actually waste a bullet on a low-life like him?" Seymour scolded Yuna.  
  
"He's more than you could ever be, Seymour!" Yuna yelled, tears in her eyes. "Okay, you asked for it Yuna, and now you'll get your wish!" Seymour yelled, loading his gun. "TIDUS! STOP, SEYMOUR! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Yuna gave in. Seymour thought about it. He grew a mischevious smile.  
  
"I won't shoot him, if you give me a kiss, a big, wet, and hard kiss." Seymour said. "DON'T DO IT YUNA!" Tidus yelled. He saw Yuna, she had tears in her eyes, but she faintly smiled. Tidus felt her vibe, she was worried about him, and she would've done anything for him. Tidus sobbed as hard as he had ever done, even worse then when his mom died.  
  
"Fine, Seymour. Just don't hurt him!" Yuna yelled. "Oh, don't worry about that, Yuna." said Seymour, "Don't worry at all." Seymour got closer to Yuna, his nails still in her skin. Yuna closed her eyes, shivering, tears in her eyes, lips trembling. Seymour kissed Yuna. It was wet, and hard.  
  
They finally ended kissing, Tidus was sobbing, crying so hard. 'Mom, I'm coming to see you pretty soon.' Tidus said to himself. He heard a gun being loaded again. "SEYMOUR! YOU SAID IF I KISSED YOU, YOU WOULDN'T SHOOT HIM!" Yuna yelled, tears in her eyes. Seymour let go of Yuna to get better aim on Tidus.  
  
BBOOOOOMMM! The bullet landed on Tidus, he fell over, eyes closed, twitching. "TIDUS!" Yuna ran over to him, she was crying so hard. "Tidus, baby, please! Wake up! Wake up! PLEASE!" Yuna cried. She was shaking him. Tidus slowly woke up, his wound was bleeding. "Yuna, I-I-I love you." Tidus closed his eyes, he still had a pulse, but it was slowing down.  
  
"Yuna," Seymour called. Yuna turned around, mad as ever. She then realized what Seymour was doing. BOOOOM! Yuna was gone, she crawled over to Tidus, whimpering in pain. Her breathing was hard and paused in some places. She just crawled over to Tidus, closing her eyes, trying to feel his loving body just one more time.  
  
Seymour just smiled, he entered the building, going to the principal's office. Seymour put on his 'good boy' attitude and entered the office, slightly crying. "PRINCIPAL WESLEY! PRINCIPAL WESLEY! I WAS GOING TO SCHOOL EARLY FOR CHOIR AND I SAW THESE TWO STUDENTS OUTSIDE! THEY HAD BULLETS IN THEM! PLEASE!" Seymour cried, managing a tear or two, sobbing, he was smiling in the inside, his plan was carrying out.  
  
"SHOW ME!" The principal said. They both ran outside, already to see an ambulance pulling out of the driveway with Yuna and Tidus in the inside. "Damn! They got away! I forgot about his cell phone!" Seymour muttered under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr.Seymour, but may I ask what's in your pocket?!" The shocked principal asked. Seymour forgot about putting away his gun in his locker. "Oh, its-its nothing really!" Seymour said, trying to hide his gun. "And what is that on you're finger nails!?" The principal asked, now noticing that Seymour was the one who commited the crime. It was blood. The principal took away Seymour's gun, and took him to the office, where he put Seymour in the office.  
  
The principal called his parents, informing them about the situation and how he would be accordingly be punished. "Good, yes, I'm very sorry. Good- Bye." Seymour was going crazy. He was a psyco. But thank god the principal duck taped him to his chair. (^_^)  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
The Luca Mental Institution came busting into the principal's office, wrapping Seymour in a straightjacket, then tranquilizing him. Seymour fell asleep, and they dragged him off to the Mental Institution. (^_^) THATS WHERE HE BELONGS!  
  
Luca Hospital 7:40 Room 245 North Wing/Emergency.  
  
Yuna and Tidus were in the same room, they were on Ivy's and they already had their blood transplants. Tidus was shot in the appendix, for he was going to have an appendix removal, Yuna was shot in the shoulder, it was very severe. Yuna and Tidus were both asleep, both having steady heart beats.  
  
8:30 A.M. Luca Hospital.  
  
Yuna woke up, she was fully energized, ready for school, but when she woke up, she noticed where she was. She got up, and realized how much pain she was in. She was hooked on ivies and she had a pace-maker connected to her heart. She noticed her shoulder, there was a large hole and a big wound covered up by bandages.  
  
She remembered what had happened, the kiss, the shooting, the weeping, almost losing their lives. She looked around for Tidus, she looked over by the bed next to her, she saw him, he was still asleep, Yuna just stared at him, tears coming back to her eyes, and started to weep, she was afraid she still might lose him. When she started to sob and gasp, her stomach hurt so badly, her stomach was somehow injured, and she couldn't breathe without it hurting her.  
  
"Yuna?" Tidus yawned, gently opening his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked, his appendix was already removed. "We're in the hospital." Yuna said. "remember?". Tidus thought, and he too remembered. Tidus started to cry. "I thought I lost you, Yuna." Tidus said. Yuna said "I would never leave you." Yuna got up, she ignored the pain, but she didn't care, she wanted to be held by Tidus. Yuna limped to Tidus. Tidus scooted over, hoping that she would lay with him.  
  
Yuna did, planting her ivies right next to her. She got closer to Tidus, who wrapped his arm around her. "Well, we mine as well get some sleep, we're not going to be going anywhere for a while." Tidus joked a little bit. "That's not funny." Yuna said, slightly closing her eyes. "I know, I'm sorry, Yuna." He just cuddled up to her, and they both fell asleep.  
  
12:30 Luca Hospital Day 3  
  
"Come on, Tidus and Yunie! It's time for lunch!" Rikku said. Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Gippal went to visit Yuna and Tidus that day, they brought lunch. Tidus and Yuna had their ivies removed, and their wounds were healing, but they just needed rest. Tidus and Yuna were sleeping in the same bed for the past 2 days now.  
  
"Rikku?! Lulu?! Wakka?!" Yuna exclaimed. "Tidus! LOOK!" Tidus opened his eyes, propping himself up, "WAKKA!" Tidus said happily. "Hey, Brudda!" Wakka said running over to Tidus, but he felt a soft hand touch his chest, telling him to stop. "Wakka, you really shouldn't be doing whatever your going to do to him, because he needs his rest."  
  
"Okay, Lu, sorry, its just that I really miss my brudda, ya know?" Wakka said, looking down. Wakka went over to Tidus still, and gave him a brotherly hug. Rikku and Lulu gave Yuna a hug, and Gippal just shook hands with Tidus. Gippal wasn't quite friends with the group.  
  
"Yunie! We brought Taco Bell!" Rikku said excitedly. "Great, Rikku!" Yuna said. "I LOVE TACO BELL!" Tidus yelled. "This'll be the first REAL food I've had in days!" Tidus continued. After all of them had lunch, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, and Gippal left.  
  
"Yuna?" someone said.  
  
---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
Yeah, sorry for the cliffhanger there folks, you won't have to wait long though! Thank you all for your great reviews! I didn't know this was going to be such a hit! Well keep the reviews coming!  
  
{Tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com 


	13. Leaving and the Club

Yeah, Yeah, I'm back, I've been updating a lot lately, but this story IS getting really good here! (^.^) Well, what are you doing reading this?! READ THE STORY! lol.  
  
Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING  
  
ENJOY!  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
"Yuna?" The voice called again. Yuna had never heard that voice before, but it seemed oddly familiar. Yuna was just about to go to sleep with Tidus, but then she heard the voice. The lady walked in the room, but it was just the nurse. "Yuna? Do you need lunch?" The nurse asked. "Oh, no thank you, I just had some." Yuna said. She was disappointed, she thought it was her mother, it sounded so much like her, but it was just the nurse.  
  
The nurse simply nodded, and walked out of the room. "Yuna? Are you okay?" Tidus asked, looking at her. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that she sounded so familiar." Yuna said. Both of them had fallen asleep, both tired from their friends' visit.  
  
1 Week Later.  
  
"Come on Yuna, lets go!" Tidus said, very impatient. "I'm coming!" Yuna said. Yuna came out of the showers, fully dressed and ready to go. "Finally! We're going home!" Yuna said happily. "Yeah, I know." Tidus said, "I'm so glad, we're leaving." Tidus and Yuna were holding hands, they took the elevator to the bottom floor, and left. "How will we get home anyways?" Yuna asked. "That's easy, remember when Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, and Gippal visited us a week ago?" Tidus said. "Yeah, why?" Yuna asked, completely confused. "Well, they brought my car here so we could drive home without having to take a taxi.  
  
"Well, thats good." Yuna said, she was kind of sad, because she really enjoyed sleeping with Tidus every night. He made her feel so safe. But that time was gone. "Well, let's drop you off first then!" Tidus hit the accelerator, and they went speeding off to 5211, Summoner Blvd.  
  
"Here, I'll help you take you're things inside okay?" Tidus said. "Okay, sure, thanks." Yuna said, slightly smiling. When Tidus got to the front door, he heard Yuna ask, "Tidus, could I-I stay with y-you for a couple n-nights?" Yuna asked shyly. She was so nervous, because she just wanted to be with Tidus a couple more nights. Tidus, completely taken aback by the question, replied, "Uhh, sure. But why?" Tidus asked. 'not that i'm complaining.' He said in his thoughts.  
  
"I just, want to." Yuna said, not wanting to reveal her reason. She was really shy, she just stared at her feet. "I just feel safer." Yuna continued.  
  
"WHOA!" Tidus said, he was really happy at her remark, but he was also kind of shocked. "Okay, well then tell your parents that you're spending the night at Rikku's, you know they would be completely freaked out if you were staying at a guy's house." Tidus laughed.  
  
'Oh no, why did he have to say 'parents'?' Yuna felt a tear down her cheek. Tidus noticed her tears, and he wiped them away. "What's wrong, Yuna?" Tidus asked. Then he realized, he said 'parents'. He remembered that she had left them a year ago and she was living with an old couple. 'Oh, great, what did I get myself into!?' Tidus asked himself.  
  
Tidus walked towards Yuna, dropping her stuff gently on the ground. Yuna felt his presence behind her. She just turned around, trying to smile, but it didn't work, she just completely broke down, she was always so vulnerable, she had such a terrible life before.  
  
Tidus hugged her, so gently but caring at the same time. He rubbed her back, and whispered to her "Come in the car, Yuna, I need to tell you something on the way to my place." But Yuna asked, "But what about my guardians?". "Nah, we'll tell 'em later." Tidus said with a smile, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep that for long, for what he was going to tell her, it would require all of his courage.  
  
They were on the road, and both of them were silent, but then Tidus broke the silence. "Yuna, don't feel bad, Yuna, at least your parents are still out there.R-Rikku and m-my M-M-Mom is d-d-d-d-dead. Our d-dad, Jecht, was so d-drunk that the Child Agency had to take u-us away f-from him. S-so if you t-think you got it b-bad, t-try livin' in my p-position." Tidus had stuttered a lot, because he had never revealed his feelings to anyone before. He had some tears running down his face, but he didn't want to look like a fool in front of Yuna.  
  
"I'm sorry, its just that I really-" Tidus was stopped by Yuna.  
  
"It's okay, I understand." Yuna said. "Its funny, what I said to myself on the day that I left Bevelle, I said I didn't need anyone," Yuna turned to Tidus, "but I guess I do." Yuna smiled.  
  
Rikku/Tidus' Place 4:30 P.M.  
  
Tidus and Yuna walked in the house, the lights were shut off. "Hmm. Rikku must be at the mall with Lulu." Tidus said as he flicked on the light. "Good ol' home." Tidus said happily. "I missed this place." Tidus smiled. It was a two story apartment, and the Child Agency paid 3/4 of the monthly rent.  
  
"It's nice." Yuna smiled.  
  
"Hope you like it here!" Tidus said happily.  
  
"So I'll go put your stuff in Rikku's bedroom and I'll take out the inflatable matress." Tidus said.  
  
"Great!" Yuna said, even though she didn't on plan on sleeping there.  
  
"Well, we're not gonna start cookin' dinner 'til 5:30, so what do you wanna do?" Tidus asked.  
  
'Lay in your arms.' Yuna muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Yuna said, she blushed a little bit.  
  
"You wanna go to a club tonite?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Uhh, sure." Yuna said nervously.  
  
"Lenne, Shuyin, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Gippal are coming too." Tidus added. Tidus noticed that Yuna was slightly nervous, had she ever been to a club before?  
  
"Yuna, are you okay?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuna lied. She had never been to a club before, she heard rumors about clubs, like some people have been literally taken out of a bar and raped, and some other things even worse.  
  
"We don't have to go." Tidus said concerningly.  
  
"No, we can go, I'm just a little n-nervous." Yuna said.  
  
"Just stay close and you'll be fine." Tidus said.  
  
"No problem!" Yuna said giggling and smiling.  
  
"Okay! We'll just cook dinner, and we'll be on our way!" Tidus slightly yelled joyously and held a thumbs up.  
  
"Yes sir!" Yuna saluted.  
  
"Rikku!" Yuna smiled, as she heard the door opening.  
  
Tidus put his finger on her lips, "Shhhh. Come on." Tidus said. He led Yuna in Rikku's room."  
  
"I guess another night eating frozen dinners." Rikku sighed, she really missed her brother and her best friend. She went upstairs in her bedroom and...  
  
"BOO!" Yuna and Tidus yelled. It surprised Rikku so much that she fell on the ground. "YUNIE! TIDUS!" Rikku got up and bear hugged them. Rikku was small but she had a strong grip. "Rikku, I need to breath." Tidus said.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Rikku blushed. "Yuna's staying a couple nights aight?" Tidus asked. "Sure! Yunie, we can watch the Hot Chick!" Rikku jumped up and down in joy. "I'm so glad that you're home! Now we can go to Club Blitz tonite!" Rikku jumped up and down holding Yuna's hands.  
  
"Come on downstairs," Tidus said cheerfully, "lets start making a REAL meal tonite!" Tidus laughed.  
  
Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus were all in the kitchen. Yuna was grating the permesan cheese, Rikku was making some manicotti noodles, ((manicotti noodles look like extremely huge macaroni noodles, except straight.)) and Tidus was making the spaghetti sauce.  
  
"Yum! I just love manicotti!" Rikku said happily. "It's the first REAL meal I've had in a week." Rikku added. "What IS manicotti anyways?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Well, when we're done we'll tell you." Tidus said. "Aww, come on, Rikku? What is manicotti?" Yuna asked. "You'll see Yunie." Rikku said. It took them about 45 minutes to make the manicotti, and the room smelt like spaghetti.  
  
"Mmmm, this is really good!" Yuna said. Rikku and Tidus were just chomping down on their food, they didn't have time to answer.  
  
'Wow, I guess those two really are related' Yuna thought to herself, laughing, watching the brother and sister eating like carnivorous beasts.  
  
Eventually, everyone was done eating, and the kitchen was clean. "Well we're not leaving for the club for another hour, so you two can get dressed and that stuff." Tidus said. Rikku and Yuna just nodded. Tidus went up to his room and started to undress. He took off his shirt revealing his muscular body. "Tidus, I--" Yuna went in Tidus' room, seeing her boyfriend's chest. 'Oh my god, he's hot! I mean, burning!' Yuna thought. "What, Yuna?" Tidus asked. "I.. uh... uh..." Yuna was freaking out, she didn't know what to say, all she could say was that Tidus was hot. Tidus took off his pants, showing his red silk boxers. Yuna was extremely speechless. Tidus put on his black pants and a red silk button up shirt. "Well?" Tidus asked, confused. Yuna snapped out of dream-land, he was dressed so now she would be able to talk to him without stuttering uncontrollably. "Uh, never mind." Yuna blushed, and went out of the room.  
  
"Rikku! Tidus' hot!" Yuna said. "Ew! Ew! Ew! I don't judge my own family!" Rikku said. Yuna's face was still red as ever. She never knew that she was dating a really muscular guy, but how couldn't she have known, with all the girls going crazy for him.  
  
Yuna and Rikku were getting dressed for the night. Rikku lent Yuna some clothes for the club. Rikku was wearing a black ruffled miniskirt and a fancy white 'japanese school girl' top. Rikku also had on a tie, and her hair was let down and crimped.  
  
Yuna was wearing Rikku's red dress, it was a little tight and it didn't stretch, but it fit Yuna's curves perfectly. Yuna had on a toe ring and her toe nails and finger nails were gold. She had on her necklace that Tidus had given her, and she let ALL of her hair down, including the hair in her ponytail, that went all the way down to her feet. It was just as beautiful and silky as the rest of her hair. Yuna put two golden dragon hair clips to make her hair look even more beautiful. She had some mascara on and she put on a crimson red lip stick. To finish off her outfit, she had golden sandals on, that had a 3 inch heel that had red flowers on them. Yuna also had a red flower on her hair.  
  
Finally, after 35 minutes getting prepared, Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus were ready. They decided to walk, and pick up their friends on the way. They first picked up Gippal, Lulu, Wakka, Lenne, then Shuyin. Each of which complimented Yuna on her outfit. Out of the eight of them, Yuna looked the best.  
  
"It's pretty out tonight, isn't it?" Yuna said to Tidus. "Yeah, it is." Tidus looked out at the stars, but no star could compare to Yuna's mismatched eyes. Yuna noticed Tidus looking at her, so both of them stopped, Yuna's eyes reflected the stars, making them so beautiful. Yuna blushed from embarassment, but she didn't care, she just wanted to be with him, but they weren't even at the club yet.  
  
"Well, come on!" Yuna grabbed Tidus' hand. "We have a club to go to!" Yuna smiled. Tidus followed Yuna. They were finally at Club Blitz. The line wasn't too long, but there definitely WAS a line. Lenne and Shuyin have never been to a club before either, so both of them were clueless.  
  
They waited for 15 minutes in the line, but finally they were able to enter Club Blitz. When Yuna saw the club, she stopped and stared in awe. There were people dancing, there were pool tables, there was a bar, and much more. Yuna was so amazed, it was her first club, and she was going to have as much fun as possible.  
  
"C'mon guys! Let's go get a table, ya?" Wakka asked, holding hands with Lulu. They finally found a table, but they had to move two tables together to be able to fit 8 people.  
  
Rikku was sitting down, but she couldn't stay still, she was just humming and bouncing on her seat. She loved the song that was playing, but then she felt a finger tap on her shoulder. Rikku turned around, and she saw a drunk guy. He was really really skinny, and it looked like he had acne. He said, "Hey sexy, you wanna dance with me?". "Ew! No way!" Rikku replied, but the guy took her hand anyways and dragged her out to the dance floor.  
  
"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Rikku screamed, but the guy wouldn't let go. She felt the guys grip loosen as she heard a punch in the face. She opened her eyes, and she saw Gippal holding him by the collar and punching him fitting in words between punches. "Don't *punch* even *punch* think *punch* about *punch* it *double punch*." Gippal said. The guy replied "Okay, okay! I'll stop! I'll leave! Just don't hurt me again!" The guy ran off to the bar, muttering some curse words under his breath.  
  
"Are you okay, Rikku?" Gippal asked concerningly.  
  
"Now I am." Rikku said happily.  
  
"Let's dance." Gippal said, grabbing Rikku's hand and leading her out to the dance floor. It was still playing Rikku's song, and both of them danced to the music, and they attracted a crowd.  
  
Rikku and Gippal just ignored the crowd and danced away to the music, happy to be in eachothers arms.  
  
"Come on, Lu, lets dance, ya?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Sure." Lulu said happily. Lulu and Wakka too, were dancing, but they were slow-dancing.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come, Lu." Wakka said.  
  
"It's actually kind of fun." Lulu said. "I knew you would have a great time, ya know?" Wakka said happily. Both of them danced the night away, frequent kisses here and there.  
  
"Shuyin?" Lenne asked. Lenne was wearing a dress that cut off just below the knees with blue flowers on it. Lenne's hair was in a braid, except for her stray hair on her left.  
  
"Yeah?" Shuyin said.  
  
"We need to talk about something." Lenne said. She took his hands and led him outside on a bench.  
  
"What, Lenne?" Shuyin asked worriedly.  
  
"Do you ever miss Besaid?" Lenne asked. "The beach, where we always swam, the sand between our toes, just our peaceful little spot on the earth?" Lenne said.  
  
"Yeah, I think about 'home' every waking minute, I miss it, not many things happened around there, but it was nice. But now, there's always something happening around here, I'm just not used to it." Shuyin said. "But we'll make it, as long as we have eachother, it'll be alright." Shuyin smiled.  
  
"Yes, I guess so. Just you and me, we'll be okay." Lenne smiled. Both of them looked in eachothers eyes, happy to be with eachother, they missed their home in Besaid, but they wouldn't be able to live without eachother. They leaned closer, to meet eachothers loving and warm lips.  
  
"Yuna?" Tidus asked. They weren't at the club anymore, but the local park, they were sitting on the ground looking at the majestic sphere pool. There were pyreflies gently surfacing from the water. The pool seemed so unworldly, just so majestic, luring anyone to it by its charm.  
  
"Tidus?" Yuna asked.  
  
"You want to take a swim?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Sure!" Yuna said. Both of them entered the 'lake'. The water wasn't cold, but it was perfectly warm. Yuna enjoyed it, she was drifting of in the water, closing her eyes.  
  
"You know, Its really beautiful out here." Yuna said, looking at Tidus, smiling. Tidus smiled back, "Yeah, you are." he said. Yuna was so happy, that she felt like crying, and she had a couple tears in her eyes. She felt a familiar pair of hands grab her shoulders gently. He said "Yuna", Yuna looked up to face Tidus. Tidus kissed Yuna, and both of them drifted off into the depths of the 'lake'.  
  
They kissed underwater, smiling, and filled with joy. ((Think of the Suteki Da Ne scene in FFX, thats what happened.))  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Yeah, this was a longer chapter, but not really long. I worked hard on this one. So please please please send a review and I'll hail down to you... lol. Well thanks for reading!  
  
{Tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com  
  
Preview: Don't Know! he he he... sorry 


	14. Never Dull LucaHigh

Okay, Yeah! I'm back! Yipee! Yipee! Okay, the updates on this story might go a little slow on Monday and Tuesday cause I gotta study for the midterms this week! But I'll be updating like crazy ((i hope)) on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday cause they're all half days! ***Happy Days!***  
  
Disclaimer-.I. .D.O.N.'.T. O.W.N .A.N.Y.T.H.I.N.G. G.O.T I.T?  
  
Yeah, this will probably just be a regular episode, probably nothing dramatic happening, but hopefully it'll still be good.  
  
Well Enjoy!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"YAAAAAWWWWWWNNN" Tidus said, stretching out in his bed. "What?!" Tidus jumped when he felt a hand on his stomach. "Yuna?" Tidus said under his breath. She felt Yuna tremble and her hand was forming a fist. He felt her hand on his body, since he was only wearing his boxers. It was so warm, but she was shivering.  
  
"TIDUS!" He heard Yuna slightly scream, "Please! Don't go!" Yuna said. Tidus knew she was having a nightmare, so he just hugged her so gently that she wouldn't wake up. Yes, Tidus was surprised she was in his bedroom, even his bed, WITH him, but he didn't care, he was glad she was anyways.  
  
Yuna wasn't squirming anymore. It seemed that she was scared when Tidus wasn't near. Tidus liked the thought.  
  
Yuna was indeed having a nightmare, she was dreaming about that day a week ago when Tidus was shot. Yuna literally had tears in her eyes, which Tidus was wiping away. She shot right out of her sleep, seeing Tidus kneeling over her wiping away her tears.  
  
Tidus saw her eyes open and he jumped back. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Tidus said. "No, its okay." Yuna smiled. "I mean, I am the one who snuck into your bed at night." Yuna blushed a little bit. She really liked the fact that Tidus was bending over her, with nothing on besides his boxers, showing off his mucular body. But Yuna didn't want to... you know... SHES NOT A PERV.  
  
Yuna sat up, and said "G'morning.". Tidus replied, "G'mornin'." He smiled and he got back under the covers, and turned to face Yuna, who was still laying there. "So, pleasant dreams?" Tidus asked concerningly. "Uhh, no, not really." Yuna said, tears coming to her eyes again.  
  
Tidus wiped away her tears again, hoping to wipe away the fear within her also. "But, Its okay now." Yuna smiled, snuggling up to Tidus. Tidus wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, and he said softly, "Yuna, as long as I'm here, there's nothing to be afraid of, I will never let anyone touch you again.". "Thank you." Yuna said softly.  
  
They stayed there for what seemed 10 minutes, then they got out of bed. Yuna was in her blue monkey underwear and her blue monkey shirt that showed her b-button with the sapphire/emerald diamond in it. Yuna's hair was back in her ponytail, and all her nail polish was removed.  
  
Tidus just stared at her in awe, that was the first time he had ever seen his girlfriend in underwear, and he liked it. Her legs were perfectly tanned and she had the best curves.  
  
Yuna caught herself staring at Tidus' body again. It was just so perfect, the muscles, just everything about him. She noticed Tidus looking at her too. They just moved closer to eachother, sooner or later so close that they got into an embrace.  
  
"I can't spend one waking minute without you." Tidus laughed.  
  
"Me neither, but we'll pass." Yuna giggled.  
  
Tidus pulled on a clean shirt and went downstairs to cook some breakfast. "So whaddaya want for breakfast?" Tidus asked. "I don't know, I'm not really hungry though." Yuna said, but she heard Tidus' stomach gurgle. Yuna giggled and added, "Well, I guess I'll have something."  
  
"Good, sorry, but I'm HUNGRY!" Tidus laughed. Tidus went downstairs and started cooking. Yuna went to her cousins room and got in her bed, pretending to be asleep so that Rikku wouldn't notice.  
  
"Ahem." Yuna jumped. 'Oh $#!+!' Yuna thought. "You think I didn't notice you leaving last night?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Sorry, Rikku." Yuna said.  
  
"Whatever, lets get out of bed, it took you long enough!" Rikku said.  
  
"I'M SORRY RIKKU!" Yuna said.  
  
"I'm just playing, Yunie!" Rikku laughed.  
  
Yuna had gotten dressed into a pair of jeans and a loose shirt which she had rolled up the sleeves to her shoulder. Yuna only had on her pink lip gloss, but it still made her look beautiful.  
  
No matter what day it was, Rikku always wore something skimpy. Today Rikku was wearing her short short short short short blue shorts and her red belly button shirt. Rikku's hair was back into braids from the night before, but she had a red mark on her neck from last night... *he he he* so she wore a blue choker which hid it.  
  
Yuna and Rikku went downstairs and sat down on the couch, but Yuna decided to go in the kitchen and help Tidus cooking whatever he was cooking. "Hi!" Yuna said, "You need any help?" Yuna asked smiling. "Uhh, yeah! Could you mix the pancakes?" Tidus asked. "Okay!" Yuna smiled and starting mixing the pancake batter. Tidus was cooking bacon, but Tidus and Yuna didn't say anything to eachother at all.  
  
"So... uh... why did you come into my bed last night?" Tidus asked, still eyeing the bacon.  
  
"I feel..." Yuna was embarassed, shy, blushing like heck, but she continued, "safer... with you right here... beside me." Yuna didn't turn around, but she could feel Tidus was smiling. That made her giggle.  
  
'What did she say? She felt safe with me? She actually said it! YES YES YES YES YES!' Tidus thought, he was in fact smiling.  
  
Yuna and Tidus spent the rest of the day at the mall, shopping. *he he he, see what Tidus'll do for Yuna? I mean, guys and shopping? lol j/p j/p that would be stereo typing now wouldn't it.**  
  
Monday, LunchPeriod.  
  
"Hey, Tidus!" Yuna said coming over to the table, but she was shoved and was knocked over to the floor. "Oh, sorry!" The girl sniggered. Tidus got up to help Yuna but the girl pushed him back to the table. Yuna didn't care that she had potatoe salad all over her 'dry-clean only' skirt because she was watching the girl obviously trying to flirt with HER man. HER man.  
  
"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE STAR PLAYER OF THE LUCA SHOCKERS! AHH!" The new girl, Sierra, spazzed out right in front of Tidus. Sierra was a blonde with short hair, kind of like Leblancs, except she was even more revealing than her. "I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" The girl said. "Uhh, thats nice." Tidus said trying to get up but the girl had dug her nails into his skin *sound familiar?* He was looking at Yuna, she had tears in her eyes and a sad expression, yeah she cried far too easily, but Tidus liked that, and he completely ignored Sierra.  
  
"Tidus! Are you listening!?" Sierra asked, she was acting like she completely owned him, but she wasn't EVEN close. But then Sierra felt a pair of extremely strong hands take hold of her and shove her away, "MOVE OVER BARBIE." Yuna had said. "Why don't you make me, girlie?" Sierra said. Yuna was crying and sobbing, but she had raised her hand about to B!T(#- slap Sierra, but a pair of gentle, yet very familiar hands had stopped her.  
  
It was Tidus. He wouldn't let go of her hands, and everyone was staring. "Are you okay?" Tidus said, he took one hand and grasped her shoulder. Yuna nodded, but she still had tears in her eyes, but she managed a small smile. "What about me?! Tidus? You're not gonna help me up?" Sierra asked, trying to form a boo-boo lip. "Oh sure Sierra, I could never forget about you." Tidus said.  
  
Sierra sniggered at Yuna and made a rotten face. Yuna felt a jolt of jealousy, but then she noticed what Tidus was doing. Tidus had picked up Sierra, and 'accidently' spilled potatoe salad on her. Yuna just laughed.  
  
"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!? EEK!" Sierra said, "PUT ME DOWN!" But Tidus wouldn't, he just kept on pouring the runny potatoe salad on her. Tidus whispered to Yuna, "I'll grab you another potatoe salad." Yuna smiled and she went over to Sierra.  
  
Yuna bent over to face Sierra and she slapped her, "That was for ruining my lunch." Yuna slapped her again. "That was for messing up my clothes." Yuna slapped her even harder this time. "And THAT was for messing with Tidus." Yuna got back up, and joined Tidus, Wakka, Gippal, Rikku, and Lulu at the table.  
  
"Nothings ever dull here, ya?" Wakka said.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yeah, not too eventful, but yeah, another character, just a female version of Seymour, but what will she do this time to get YUNA out of Tidus' life? We'll just have to see!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! AND THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO IM'ED ME ALSO! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT MANY PEOPLE WOULD LIKE MY STORY, BUT I'M GLAD! (^_^)  
  
{Tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com farplaneshadow97, dreamofthefayth5, xotidus1ox 


	15. Not Another Psyco?

Yeah Yeah Yeah.  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
Yupp.  
  
Right.  
  
Well.  
  
Lets continue!  
  
Disclaimer- I'm tired of writing these stupid things! this is the last one i'm gonna write so pay attention you stupid peoples! juss playin'. I-DON'T- OWN-ANYTHING. Got it? Read it? Now, eat it!  
  
On with the show!  
  
*A/N: Sierra will be the Dona like character in this story!*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Yuna Lesca and Tidus Akard please report down to the Principal's office!." a joyos voice sounded from the intercom. It was fifth period, which was computers. Tidus and Yuna sat together in computers.  
  
Everyone was staring at Tidus and Yuna glaring and sneering.  
  
"I bet any money that its about the Sierra thing today at lunch." Tidus said. He looked at Yuna who looked really worried. Yuna had never been to the office before, she was a goody-tushu.  
  
Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand. "It'll be okay." Tidus rubbed his thumb on the back of Yuna's hand. Yuna had felt a little better, but she was still worried. 'Why had she been called down to the office?'.  
  
"Miss.Lesca! What gave you the right to shove and pour potatoe salad on the new studen!?." Asked the principal furiously. "Just because Mr.Akard and you were shot by a lunatic last week doesn't give you the right to!."  
  
"Excuse me sir, But I--" Tidus was cut off.  
  
"Shut up boy! Did I ask you?!" The Principal asked.  
  
"Sierra shoved me on the floor and which had resulted in potatoe salad on my skirt in the first place, Princip-"  
  
"Shut up girl! No more of your full fledged lies!" the Principal yelled.  
  
Tidus saw Sierra snigger at Yuna. Sierra then smiled at Tidus, who had returned a death glare.  
  
"May I speak, Sir?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Fine then, Mr.Akard, what must you say?"  
  
"Sierra had actually done that to Yuna, and she had strangled me too!" Tidus said, rolling up his sleeves showing the pierce marks made by Sierra's nails. "Oh sorry Tidus about that when Yuna tripped me making me fall on you..." Sierra said innocently, she was definitely getting her way, and The Principal was actually buying it!  
  
"Enough of this! The 2 of you will get detention! Yuna, for hurting a student, I'm ashamed, and Tidus, for faking an injury and blaming it on a student." The principal had said.  
  
Yuna was crying, she had never been in detention before, All 3 had left, Yuna and Tidus were holding hands and Sierra closely observing.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that." Tidus said.  
  
"No... *sob* its *sniffle* okay." Yuna cried. "I mean, I better get used to it if I'm going to be going out with the most popular guy in school!" Yuna said trying to force a smile, but it didn't work. It just ended up in tears. Tears flowing down her face, nothing that Tidus could stop.  
  
"Yuna, it'll be okay, I promise." Tidus had said. He had stopped her from walking, Sierra had hid from sight in a closet door and watched them. Tidus just looked at her, he too started having tears come to his eyes, he had cried whenever Yuna too had cried.  
  
Yuna wiped them away and managed a small smile. "Yes, It'll be okay." Yuna said. Tidus smiled and he hugged her, not so gently this time, but a little stronger, Yuna wrapped her arms around his shoulders where Tidus had been injured, but for some odd reason, it didn't sting, even when Tidus' sleeves were rolled up.  
  
'Ooooh, you're going to get it now, Yuna, oh yes, you're going to get it.' Sierra thought with anger. But then she laughed maniacally, not even noticing the group of janitor's staring at her. "Gee, I guess people come in all kinds, eh Suzie?" Joe said. "I think she needs some mental help, better consult the docter, you know?" Suzie said.  
  
The rest of the day continued... but what was Sierra's twisted mind thinking.  
  
Yuna and Tidus spent the rest of the hour working on their computer projects, then the bell rang. 1 more period of the day and school would be over.  
  
END OF SCHOOL-  
  
"So, Lu, whatcha think 'bout dat psyco Sierra, ya?" Wakka asked.  
  
"Exactly, she's a psyco, and she will probably do anything to win Tidus. Just another Seymour, except a girl. We need to protect her." Lulu said.  
  
"You're right, Lu, we gotta protect her, and it looks like she has won da principal's trust, ya?" Wakka said.  
  
"Rikku, Sierra's freaky, eh?" Gippal asked. Both of them had seen Sierra at lunch.  
  
"Psyco B!t(#." Rikku said. Gippal's and Rikku's hands were intertwined.  
  
"We gotta protect Yunie!" Rikku jumped up and down.  
  
'I think that Sierra's gonna do something worse to Yuna, I can sense it.' Tidus said to himself, frequently glancing at Yuna, who was staring outside the window of the car. Tidus new in fact that things were definitely not going to ok. He knew it, and he would do his best to protect her from Sierra's schemes.  
  
But he couldn't tell Yuna, it would endanger her even more, he had to make sure someone was always partnered up with her.  
  
"Tidus, I don't think this Sierra girl is just a regular girl..." Yuna said.  
  
"She's going to be a problem, but as i said before, everythings going to be fine!" Tidus lied. He felt something bad was going to happen, and he needed to do something. Something to protect Yuna.  
  
"Where's Rikku anyways?" Yuna asked Tidus, both sitting down for dinner.  
  
"She's with Gippal somewhere." Tidus replied.  
  
"That sounds fun." Yuna said, she had in fact wanted to go out with Tidus, she hadn't in a while since they were stuck in the hospital for practically a week.  
  
"Hey! How about Lulu, Wakka, you, and I go somewhere tonight?" Tidus asked happily.  
  
"Sure! It'll keep my mind off things!" Yuna giggled a little bit.  
  
"You know, I haven't heard you laugh in a looong time, Yuna. It feels good." Tidus said happily. Yuna blushed, happy that Tidus was complimenting her on just the tiniest things. But Yuna really liked the sweet nothings Tidus always said.  
  
"Hey Wakka! Lets go out tonight! Just Yuna, Lulu, you, and me." Tidus asked on the phone.  
  
"Sure, brudda!" Wakka replied and hung up.  
  
"Hey Lulu! Let's go out somewhere tonight, Just Wakka, Tidus, you, and me! It'll be fun!" Yuna asked.  
  
"Sure, Yuna." Lulu said.  
  
This is going to be a fun night, or will something come up? Lets hope for at least a couple hours this couple will be able to spend time with eachother, no interruptions.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hope you like! Thanks for all the reviews! I think I'm running out of ideas, but I'm also thinking of starting another FFX-FFX2 story! It'll come out in a bit if I decide to though.  
  
Thanks to all my supporting fans!  
  
{Tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com 


	16. Beaches

Yeah I'm Back! Yay! ITS A SNOW DAY!! (^_^) Its soo great! That means some new stories! Yeah! I still haven't thought of a new story yet but I'm still thinking... But I'm also running out of ideas...yeah...  
  
As I have said before, I do not have grammar check, spelling check, etc. on my computer and I am worried about downloading a beta tester or whatever cuz I'm worried about virus'. Yeah i'm paranoid... at times... so I'm sorry for all the words that are spelt wrong and the sentences that use bad grammar... I'm sorry.  
  
disclaimer-NOT WRITING ANYMORE OF THESE!  
  
Will Yuna and Tidus actually have a date with no interruptions? Lets see! _____---_-___-___--_----______--__--_------___----___---___-__--_  
  
"SIERRA! COME ON DOWN FOR DINNER!" Sierra's mom, Dona called. (SURPRISE!) "COMING MOM!" Sierra yelled. Sierra ran downstairs and sat down at the table. "Hope you like it, honey." Barthello, Sierra's father said. "I love spaghetti, Daddy!" Sierra said. She had on her fake act so her parents would think she was a good girl.  
  
Finally, after Sierra had finished her humongous portion of her spaghetti, she went upstairs in her room, only to find... her mom?! "MOM!? WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!?" Sierra asked, snapping out of her 'sweet' act.  
  
"Honey, I was just cleaning up you're room when I saw... this." Dona said, handing Sierra the blueprints. "What is it?" Dona asked. "Its uh... nothing!" Sierra said quickly trying to hide the blueprints behind her back.  
  
"Too bad, sweetie, I already know. You're trying to get this girl out of a guy's life huh?" Dona asked. "Trust me sweetie, I've tried that idea before, and It hadn't worked. THIS is how you do it." Dona had added, sharing with her daughter the plans she had made when she was in school.  
  
'Oh, dear, dear, dear Yuna. I'm afraid you will not be worth his time after this... I'm afraid you won't.' Sierra thought.  
  
5:30 P.M. Hidden Beaches.  
  
The sun was setting. It showed beautiful colors of orange, purple and pinks. The moon and a few stars had started to show, giving the sky a mystic effect. Yuna was just sitting down on the sand, sand was in her toes and her fingers, this relaxed Yuna. The water was still blue, but not as blue as Tidus' eyes. Yuna was just sitting there alone, Wakka and Lulu had been building a sand castle with eachother and Tidus was relaxing in the water, leaving Yuna alone.  
  
Yuna was dressed in a two piece bathing suit. Her suit was a plain crimson red with a golden cloth she tied together loosely for a belt. Yuna was smiling at the sight of Tidus, but she felt lonely. She had always felt lonely ever since she had left home a year ago. Yuna just thought of the happy times in her life when she was in Bevelle. They brought tears of her eyes, not tears of sadness, but of joy.  
  
Yuna just enjoyed the moment of being on the beach, no disturbances, no worries, just her and the beach. Yuna smiled at the thought and she closed her eyes, laying down on her back with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yuna?" The cold but comforting voice said. "Yes, Lulu?" Yuna asked. "Are you going to be okay with this new Sierra girl?" Lulu asked. 'No! Are you crazy! I swear she's going to do something to me, but I just don't know what!' Yuna thought. "Yeah, I'll be alright, I've got my friends here with me!" Yuna said making a fake smile. Lulu knew Yuna too well, she could sense when Yuna was mad, sad, worried, or happy. Lulu could definitely tell that Yuna was worried by her fake smile, but Lulu just let it go.  
  
"But Yuna, promise me this. Never forget we are here and never let your guard down." Lulu said with a serious tone to her voice. Yuna nodded and Lulu walked back off to Wakka.  
  
"How did it go, Lu?" Wakka asked. "She's worried." Lulu replied. "I don't blame her, ya?" Wakka said. Lulu nodded, she knew her friend was in trouble, Yuna was Lulu's best friend, and one of the few that WERE her friends.  
  
"Tidus, Tidus, what to do? I know she's in trouble, shes worried, I can sense it, but I have no idea how to protect her." Tidus said talking to himself. "Come on Tidus, use those brain cells of yours!" Tidus added. "Argh! I can't think!" Tidus splashed the waters in anger.  
  
"Are you okay?" a familiar voice called. "Yeah, I'm fine." Tidus lied. He was stroking the water a little gentler this time. Yuna could tell he was tense, she just could, she put her pale and gentle hand on his back, trying to calm him down. 'Her hand is so soft. So soft.' Tidus thought as he relaxed his muscles.  
  
"Just relax, this might be last time we can relax in a while with all the things coming up." Yuna said. They had a prom coming only in 3 months, a lunatic who could escape at any time, a totally crazed fan for Tidus, and dealing with much emotional abuse from that fanatic also.  
  
'I might have to run away again, but Yuna! You can't just run away from your fears! You'll leave behind a great life if you do!' Yuna thought. 'I'm not going to run away, this time, no, not this time.'  
  
"Yuna... you don't know... how hard it is... to relax... at... a time like... this." Tidus had said. Now he knew how Yuna had felt. He was surprised how Yuna could keep her ground and Tidus was freaking out. Tidus and Yuna were still in the water, and the sun was starting to get lower, which resulted in the water getting a little warmer, which Yuna had found extremely comfortable.  
  
"I love the water." Yuna smiled still gazing at Tidus. "Me too." Tidus added. "The water can sometimes just wash away all your worries ya know?" Yuna asked. "Yeah." Tidus said plainly. "You know, I hear that the waters in Besaid are crystal clear, I've always wanted to go check it out, but I've never had the chance." Tidus said.  
  
"The waters really ARE crystal clear, and the water is always so gentle, its never rough." Yuna said. "Whoa?! You've been there!?" Tidus asked, sounding really clueless. "Yes, I lived until I was 8, but then my family had to move, because in Besaid no one liked the Al Bhed, we were forced to leave. Thats where Lenne and I started our friendship, in Besaid, but her parents had soon found out that my Mom was Al Bhed and I was too, so we were chased out of Besaid, and thats where we moved to Bevelle, where I lived until I was 18, then I ran away to Luca, and well here I am!" Yuna faintly smiled fighting back a tear.  
  
"Well then, you gotta take me there sometime Yuna!" Tidus smiled, trying to get Yuna cheerful again. "I promise." Yuna smiled.  
  
Yuna had longed to be in Tidus arms every since she was at the beach, but she had to gain self control, she didn't want to devote her ENTIRE life to Tidus, just 99/100 of it. Tidus must've read Yuna's mind, for he embraced her, and whispered in her ear, "Everything's going to be fine, Yuna, everything is going to be fine."  
  
-___-__-_----_----_---_--_____-__-___------__--_--____------__--_-----_---- _-  
  
Yupp! Tidus and Yuna actually had a date to themselves! But what will happen to Tidus and Yuna with Sierra in the picture now? Lets find out in the next Chappie of... ::drum roll:: LIFE AT LUCAHIGH!  
  
Once again, thank you for your reviews! they mean a lot to me!  
  
{Tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com 


	17. Tidus' Idea

Gee, I don't know when I'm gonna end this story, I've been trying to brainstorm some ideas for the story, but it really hasn't worked. :::suffering from major case of WB:::  
  
and FYI: Okay, this is my very first fanfic, so please expect some things to be in bad grammar, etc. I'm only 13! This is a kinda long chapter, because an important even comes into place here.  
  
Well, on with the story, yeah.  
  
Enjoy  
  
.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o; .;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.  
  
Thursday, Lunch Period.  
  
'How come Sierra hasn't been bothering me this much this week? She hasn't even been here!' Yuna thought while picking at her Chef Salad. "Yunie, are you 'kay?" Rikku asked concerningly. "You haven't been acting the same..." Rikku added. "Yeah, I'm fine Rikku." Yuna lied. 'Its coming, I can feel it.' Tidus thought while gazing at Yuna, who did in fact have worry in her eyes, could anyone else see it?  
  
"Brudda, do you think Yuna's gonna be okay?" Wakka whispered to Tidus. "No, I really don't think so, with that Sierra girl and all." Tidus replied quietly. "And the worst part is that we don't even know what Sierra'll do to Yuna." Tidus added, very worried, he had been keeping his eyes open for Yuna ever since that Sierra girl had pushed Yuna down in the lunchroom about 2 weeks ago.  
  
He had indeed missed the cheerful Yuna before Sierra had come along. At the beginning of the year, he could tell Yuna was a little skiddish around some people, but then she began to open up, and Tidus really liked that, but now she was just skiddish again, because of that Sierra girl. Tidus didn't like the fact either that it was all his fault for going out with Yuna, causing her to get glares, sneers, and even threats in the hallways and in class.  
  
'I really wonder how this is going to turn up." Yuna wondered. Yuna wasn't really this paranoid, but she sensed something about Sierra, extremely bad karma. 'I've faced worse problems than this, but how come I'm more afraid?' Yuna thought. She knew the answer, Tidus. Yes, she loved Tidus, she really did, and she didn't want to let him go. But Sierra was really a psyco, and would do ANYTHING to get Tidus. Anything.  
  
But then, Tidus got an idea. As much as he hated his idea, it seemed like the only way. His idea would in fact separate Yuna and him. If Yuna and Tidus broke up, then Sierra would leave Yuna alone, but Tidus really loved Yuna, and he really didn't want to do it, break up with her. The most horrible words in the american dictionary, 'break up'.  
  
Tears had actually started trickling down his face. It was the ONLY way for Sierra to leave Yuna alone, besides killing, which was .extremely illegal He HAD to protect Yuna from Sierra, he was going to break up with Yuna. He had to, he resented it, but he had to, he hoped that Yuna would just understand... he knew it would bring tears to Yuna's eyes also, but not as strong as Tidus'.  
  
He snapped out of his daze, and noticed everyone at the table was looking at him. "What's wrong, brudda?" Wakka asked. "What's wrong, Ti?" Tidus' sister asked. Then he saw Yuna, she would just smile, that would wash away all of his problems, but it just left Tidus with an extreme pain in his heart. Why did Sierra just have to move to Luca, of all places and disturb Tidus' wonderful life?! WHY!?  
  
"What's wrong?" Yuna asked so sweetly and concerningly. Those words made Tidus quietly start to sob. "Yuna, w-we n-need to t-talk, r-right now." Tidus said, he grabbed Yuna's hand and led her out of the cafeteria.  
  
'What's he talking about? Those words he said, 'Yuna, we need to talk', does that mean he wanted to break up!? Oh no, I think he is! But why? I thought he loved me!' Yuna thought, making her stomach feel bad. "Y-Yuna," Tidus sobbed, both of them were in the abandoned halls, Yuna was trying to keep a smile on her face, but it didn't work, she knew what was coming. "I- I t-think it w-would be b-best if, if, we k-kept our r-relationship on h- hold for n-now!" Tidus yelled, extremely sad, mad, and he had tears in his eyes flowing from the ocean in his eyes. His tears were of pain, pain that no one could take away, no one, except Yuna. But Yuna too was gently crying, 'What?! Why!??! I REALLY THOUGHT HE LOVED ME!!! Oh my GOD! I can't b-believe it! This isn't happening!' Yuna thought, noticing that she was crying.  
  
"But Yuna, I still-" Tidus stopped, and embraced her around the neck. "DONT TOUCH ME!!!!!!" Yuna yelled, backing away from him. Yuna eyes were filled with anger, betrayal, and a broken heart. "I TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU!? I REALLY LOVED YOU!" Yuna yelled. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO TRUST YOU!? OF ALL PEOPLE!? AND THEN I GAVE YOU MY HEART ON A SILVER PLATTER, AND YOU JUST THROW IT BACK AT ME?!" Yuna's fists were clenched, she didn't know why she was freaking out much more than she expected, but she really was in LOVE. She reminded herself that it also involved pain, but she didn't know it would hurt this much. "I HATE YOU TIDUS! I HATE YOU!" Yuna yelled, tears flowing from her eyes, her lips trembling, and her eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
"But, Yuna! You don't know why I'm doing this!" Tidus yelled. Then he heard Yuna's footsteps stop, and her trembling voice countered, "I know what you're doing Tidus, you were playing with my heart, you were poking at it, trying to make fun of it, seeing if you could toy with an innocent person's heart, well you got what you wanted! I didn't, but obviously you people are never going to change!" Yuna said her voice trembling so strongly. With no more words said, Yuna walked back into the lunchroom, grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
There were whispers, sneers, and glares shot from everyone in the room. Normally Yuna wouldn't care, because Tidus was there, but not anymore, and they bothered Yuna ever so. She didn't know how she would go through this, but she promised herself, no matter what would happen, she wouldn't run away. It would be a long time before she would be able to trust another guy again. Maybe never.  
  
"Yunie!!!! What's wrong!!?!" Rikku asked looking at the tear infested friend. Yuna didn't say anything, but she just cried her eyes out hugging her best friends for support. 'How will I make it through this!?' Yuna thought.  
  
"Wakka, Tidus broke up with Yuna." Lulu whispered, seeing through Yuna's tears. "I know, but it was the smartest thing ta do ya?" Wakka said to Lulu. "Why do you think that?" Lulu asked. "Cuz Tidus really does love Yuna, ya know? He broke up with her, hoping that Sierra would leave Yuna 'lone now, ya?" Wakka said. "Yeah, you're probably right, Wakka." Lulu said. "I'll talk to Yuna, you talk to Tidus okay?" Lulu asked. "Right." Wakka said, and both of them went to comfort their friends.  
  
"Hey, brudda?" Wakka asked outside the cafeteria. He saw a crying Tidus punching the wall behind him gasping, tears flowing out of his ocean blue eyes. "I *gasp* broke *gasp* up *gasp* with *gasp* Yuna!" Tidus sobbed. "Because *gasp* I *gasp*--" Tidus was cut short. "Because you don't want anything bad to happen to Yuna, ya?" Wakka said sitting down next to the extremely sad Tidus.  
  
Tidus just nodded, his hands were covering his face trying to muffle his extremely sad sobs. He couldn't talk, for the gasps wouldn't even let him form a sentence. "Brudda, its going to be okay, if she really loves you, then she will understand, ya? Trust me on this brudda, its going to be aight, aight?" Wakka said gently slapping Tidus on the back in a brotherly way.  
  
Tidus finally got his sobbing under control and he said "But what *gasp* if she doesn't!?". "If she doesn't, then Rikku'll tell 'er, you two are brudda and sista right? From what it looks like in the cafeteria, Yuna won't listen to you at all, brudda." Wakka spoke. "I shouldn't have done that!" Tidus yelled punching the wall behind him with so much anger it left a hole in the wall and gave Tidus bloody knuckles.  
  
"WHOA! Brudda, watch out there! But ya, you shouldn't have, because you broke her heart, but there was no other way to protect her from Sierra, ya?" Wakka said. "How *gasp* did you *gasp* know?!" Tidus asked. "From the way she picked on Yuna two weeks ago, ya? The whole lunchroom was watching, brudda!" Wakka lightly chuckled. Tidus gave Wakka a 'Its not funny, and I would do anything to have Yuna back' look and Wakka stopped.  
  
"Yuna, hun, it'll be okay." Lulu said very concerningly, patting Yuna's shoulder to get her attention, leading her to an abandoned table. "No *gasp* its not! I *gasp* really--" Yuna was cut short also. "loved him?" Lulu finished for her. Yuna nodded, her face covered in tears. "But Tidus loves you to." Lulu said. "Oh *gasp* yeah?" Yuna asked more tears coming from her sapphire and emerald eyes. "How do *gasp* you know?!" Yuna slightly yelled.  
  
"Yuna, do you really need me to tell you? Did you ever think ONCE about WHY Ti- 'he' broke up with you?!" Lulu asked. "N-*gasp*no!" Yuna said, defeated. She was so upset that she really didn't get a chance to think. 'Why HAD he broke up with me?!' Yuna thought. She didn't know, she didn't have one clue. Not one. Yuna shook her head.  
  
"Yuna, 'he' broke up with you because he was worried about you!" Lulu said. "He broke up with you because of Sierra! He knew something bad was going to happen to you if you two kept on seeing eachother! He still loves you, Yuna, and he broke up with you to protect you from that psyco!" Lulu continued.  
  
Yuna was clueless, but she didn't care, she didn't have the one she thought she truly loved by her side and it bothered her, and it would probably never be that way again.  
  
.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o; .;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.;o;.  
  
Surprising Chapter huh? Hope it brought tears to your eyes, because it sure gave me the tears when I was writing it!  
  
R&R: tell me what you think! Should I keep on with the story? Its getting real sad and I dunno if I should keep on updating, cuz I dun like cryin'!  
  
{Tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com 


	18. Dealing with It

Okay, yeah, I have reread Chapter 17, I sensed something wrong, like how could Yuna have been you know... THAT mad at Tidus? I know that he broke up with her and all... but still... not THAT mad... but oh well... I'm gonna try to be more descriptive. I know I'm not very good at it... and I'm trying really really hard to perfect this story.  
  
Thanks to all my Reviewers, Readers, Constructive Criticizers, you have really helped me out with this story! ::Okay, this seems like i'm ending the story, but I'm not:: (^_^)  
  
Okay, I'm taking too much of your time, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yunie! C'mon, wake up!" Rikku shaked Yuna trying to wake her up. Once Tidus had broken up with Yuna, she had run to her house right after school. Rikku had also followed the heart-broken senior to her house, temporarily living with her trying to comfort her. It had been 3 days since Tidus had 'broken-up' with Yuna, which she refused to face at school so she stayed at home.  
  
Even though Rikku knew Yuna would not go to school, she still tried to wake her up anyways. Yuna had distanced herself from Wakka and Lulu, for Lulu had sided with Tidus and Wakka was Tidus' best friend. Yuna hated her life, it was 1000000000000x worse than the time she left her home in Bevelle. She thought she could actually think of having a 'permanent' relationship with the blitzball jock.  
  
If anyone would talk to Yuna about what happened to Tidus, she would just start sobbing again. Yuna hadn't gotten any better yet, his smile took the sanity away from her, and without him there she felt like she would go insane. But Yuna just had to survive, she just had to. She had a life before Tidus, but it wasn't a very good one. Yuna had to survive, but for some odd reason, she felt like she couldn't. Her life was a mess, and it seemed to her that it would never be cleaned up.  
  
Yuna had decided to answer her very annoying friend, and wake up. "Finally, Yunie!" Rikku screamed happily. "So are you going to come to highschool today?" Rikku asked with a spark of hope in her voice. "I dunno." Yuna tried to force a small smile, and it worked, but it had just a TINY trace of one.  
  
"Well, you have a half-hour to think about it!" Rikku said, giving her depressed cousin a bear hug and went downstairs having a waffle with Yuna's 'grandparents'. Yuna had thought to herself that night about going to school but she just ended up thinking about Tidus. She also had to spend the whole hour of Computer Sciences sitting next to him that she couldn't handle, but she had to find a way passed him. She was going to school.  
  
Yuna didn't have much time so she just put on a pair of tight blue jeans and a baggy red shirt that she loosely tucked in and rolled up the sleeves. Yuna put on her soft pink lip gloss and put on some light blue eyeshadow, and went downstairs ready for a day of school, but what if she couldn't handle it...  
  
"Heh, isn't she that girl that was dumped by Tidus?" A brunette loudly whispered to a friend. "I knew it, she was just another one of his sluts." Another said. "I knew he wouldn't keep her." A guy with a blonde mowhauk said.  
  
Yuna didn't want to hear anymore comments, they just reminded her of 'him'. She ran off into the school clutching her books to her chest. She didn't know if she could handle it anymore, and school hadn't even started, but she had to stay strong, if she was ever going to get around Tidus.  
  
"Yuna, for the last time, I'm not taking any sides!" The very feminine voice called.  
  
"Hm?" Yuna asked with a slight attitude to her voice.  
  
"Yuna, I'm not taking anyone's side! I've told you why Tidus broke up with you, and if you can't understand that--" Lulu was cut off.  
  
"I know what you're talking about, Lulu, but I can't face him with what he did! Do you know how hard it was to trust him... of all people?! And even if he did, you know, what you said he did, break up with me to protect me, I wouldn't care if Sierra had hurt me, as long as I knew Tidus was there! But he's not anymore, and he had broken up with me, and it caused me much more pain than that Sierra could ever cause!" Yuna yelled.  
  
He WAS one of the most popular people in school, and obviously he was STILL shallow. She really had thought of him more than that, and she really had believed he had changed. But she was wrong.  
  
Once again, tears had started coming to Yuna's eyes, and she looked for her friend, Lulu for support. Lulu always gave Yuna that support, even if she didn't completely approve of what Yuna was doing. "How can I survive?" Yuna asked her pale friend.  
  
"Yuna, sweetie, there is only one way for you to 'survive', and you bloody well know how, even though as much as you regret it now, but please, that is the only way, and I really don't like seeing you like this... no offense Yuna." Lulu said truthfully.  
  
"Non taken, Lulu." Yuna said. "Well, I'll see you later, I have to go to my homeroom. Thanks though, Lulu." Yuna said trying to force a smile, and walking to her homeroom, remembering that 'he' was in it. She was going to have to face him sooner or later, and obviously she had to face him SOONER.  
  
RIIIIIINNNNGGGG-  
  
School had started, and the old ancient teacher had entered the room with her usual smirk on her face. "Good morning class." Mrs.McCaine said with an unusually nice smile. The class just chanted "G'mornin', Mrs.McCaine.", and she had finalized that long day of school had begun.  
  
She felt Tidus' eyes on her as she took notes, trying to ignore it, but she couldn't. She missed him, but why couldn't she just go and make up!? Why?! He had broken up with her to protect her from Sierra, so why couldn't she just go to him and put her arms around his neck, feeling his warm breath on her body, and just make up?! Because she was afraid, thats why, she was afraid if it was more than that why Tidus had broken up with her.  
  
Yuna had so wanted to find out if Tidus had a bigger intention of breaking up with her instead of just protecting her from Sierra. She sort of wanted to find out, but the other half had not. Why couldn't time just stop for at least an hour so that Yuna could just try and sort her life out?  
  
'Yuna, Yuna, you don't know how hard it was for me to do that. I never wanted to, but that was the only way to protect her. He kept on repeating that to himself, hoping to forget the entire matter, wake up one morning and be greeted by Yuna's warm, soft, and delicate body. His chances now were slim, he had broken up with her, and he thought that Yuna didn't understand, but she did, but she was still afraid.  
  
5th Hr. Computer Sciences.  
  
"Oh no, this is the class," Yuna said to herself outloud very quietly. She had a longing to be held in his arms again. She kicked herself mentally for even thinking about that. Yeah, she thought he was lucious and irrestable, which caused her longing for him even more. She had to find a way out of it, fast. She knew that Tidus would try to talk to her, she had wanted to talk to him too, but she was still afraid.  
  
'She's really really mad at me, I have to talk to her, I haven't seen her face in 3 days, and she probably still doesn't know why I even 'broke up' with her!' Tidus thought. He had wanted to talk to Yuna so badly, but he knew she wouldn't want to talk to him.  
  
Yuna could not persuade her teacher, Mr.Keepa, to let her out of class early. Yuna was trying to type her assignment, but everything was filled with memories of him. In computer sciences when they were going out, Yuna had always helped Tidus type, for he was a very bad typer. Yuna giggled a little bit at this, something she hadn't done in a while.  
  
"Hm?" Tidus said quietly, not looking away from the monitor. ".." Yuna didn't say anything. "Yuna, I--" Tidus was cut off. "Please, leave me alone." Yuna sniffled a small bit, scooting her chair away from Tidus as far as possible with being able to type at her computer. Tidus kicked himself mentally, if only she knew... if only she knew...  
  
Sierra was back in school again, extremely happy and bothering Tidus constantly and sometimes giving Yuna purposeful bumps in the halls making her books fall down. Tidus noticed this, and he had tried helping her pick her stuff up, but Yuna just quickened her speed and fled to her next class.  
  
After School, LucaHigh Lobby.  
  
"Rikku, we need ta talk, now." Tidus said with much seriousness in his voice. "What do YOU want, blondy?" Rikku said meanly. "Shut up, Rikku, you too are blonde, you know that, right?" Tidus said. "And plus I need you to tell Yuna something for me." "She won't listen to me even if I mention your name you know!" Rikku said defendingly. "But you have to make her listen, Rikku!" Tidus said shaking Rikku's shoulders. "Ti, I'll try, but I'm going to need some help." Rikku said. "We needher to convince to listen to YOU, not me, she'll only believe YOU!" "She barely even spoke a sentence to me and she cut me off before I could finish!" Tidus fought back. "Ti, she doesn't trust you, for now, you need to convince her that you broke up with her to protect her, and all that stuff!" Rikku said slightly jumping up and down escaping from Tidus' grip. "How will she listen to me!? We can't force her!" Tidus yelled back, noticing a sly smile on the blonde girl's face. "What else do you have in mind?" Rikku said. "I, u-uh... d-dunno?" Tidus said, defeated.  
  
"Okay, well here's the deal." Rikku said, getting Tidus in a huddle, secretly discussing 'Rikku's plan'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will it work? Will it backfire? Will Yuna believe Tidus? Will Yuna be happy once again? Will that Sierra leave her alone? Find out on the next Chappie of... Life At LucaHigh! (^_^)  
  
Well, whaddaya think? R&R!  
  
{Tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com 


	19. Rikku's Plan

Yeah, this story is actually getting pretty good, 'eh? We had a snow day on Thursday, so that means that we still have MidTerms to take on Monday, which means another Half-Day! Its awesome! Well on with the story!  
  
Oh, and by the way, I think I'm going to start bringing this story to a close. Maybe a couple more chapters and, yeah, It'll be the end. I dont know.  
  
Enjoy-  
  
Oh and Rikku47... On the very first chapter I mentioned that Rikku and Tidus were brother and sister but Rikku was NOT cousins with Yuna... (^_^)  
  
-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-  
  
"Hey, Yunie, how was your day back at school?" Rikku asked happily. "It wasn't that bad, but it definitely could have been better." Yuna said with a large and overwhelming sigh. "Well, thats good." Rikku said stutteringly, showing that she was up to something, and Rikku started tiptoeing over to Yuna with a chocobo sheet behind her back. Yuna wasn't looking at Rikku, for she was doing her homework, which was definitely one of the minus' of going to school. Rikku was laughing like a madman hunting its prey quietly. "Rikku, you're kinda freaking me out." Yuna said cautiously, and she turned around and...  
  
"AHH! RIKKU! PUT ME DOWN!" Yuna yelled, trapped in the chocobo sheet trying to punch her way out, but it didn't feel like Rikku carrying her wherever she was going. They were the arms that once had held her so gently in his arms. "Oh my god! It's Tidus?!" Yuna whispered to herself, stopped punching immediately after the realization had came over her.  
  
Finally, she was set down gently on a chair and was strapped to the seat. "RIKKU! LEMME GO! PLEASE!" Yuna cried loudly. "Yunie, I'll pull down the sheet if you be quiet, 'kay?" Rikku whispered. Yuna nodded, even covered by the thick sheets, still was visible. "Okay." Rikku said lifting up the covers, but quickly dropped the sheets to cover her ears from Yuna's piercing scream.  
  
Yuna's scream was soon muffled by Tidus' soft hand, which had caused Yuna to open her eyes and stop screaming, and instead a tear come down from her cheek. Yuna remembered that hand, caressing her ever so gently, leaving Yuna with a bigger longing for the blitzball jock.  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Yuna slightly yelled at Tidus, noticing that Rikku had left the room they were in. "B-because I-I, I-I, m-miss, you." He admitted, looking away from Yuna's face. Yuna had been squirming trying to get away from Tidus but she knew it was no use, but she had stopped when she heard those 3 words, 'I miss you'.  
  
"W-what?" Yuna said, trying to catch Tidus' eyes, but he was looking away from Yuna. "I said I-Missed-You." Tidus said turning around facing Yuna.  
  
She felt like the world had stopped, her heart was racing, and she felt like her heart was slowly being repaired, just by those words he had said.  
  
"I know you probably don't wanna hear these words I'm about to say, but they've been stored up for a while and I need to tell you." Tidus said, locking his eyes with hers. Yuna didn't move at all, she just stared in his ocean blue eyes, something she had wanted to do for a long time. Yuna was really warm inside from his hands holding her shoulders gently, but firm also, and she was blushing uncontrollably and she couldn't hide her face either.  
  
Tidus let go of her shoulders and walked over to the window where light was flowing from. "You know, I only broke up with you because," Tidus paused for a minute, just staring outside, the sun was dancing on his golden locks and illuminated his skin, giving him an ethereal look. Tidus had untied her from her chair, totally understanding if she would want to run away, but she didn't. She wanted to hear what Tidus had to say, there was no backing out now. "I broke up with you to protect you from Sierra, but I wasn't sure if I was actually in love with you, THEN." Tidus had finished.  
  
Yuna felt like a rock had hit her stomach, did he just say that he didn't love her? But he had emphasized THEN, so she was very confused, but she still listened contently. Tidus had sat in a chair and looked up at the cieling, blocking eye contact with Yuna. "You know, at the beginning of the year, I looked at you and I had never seen you before, and I thought that I liked you because you were just really cute, but then I felt something else when I was close by you. I had never felt like that before, with any other girl, and I was confused." Tidus said.  
  
"I felt like that too!" Yuna gasped. Yuna stepped closer, noticing Tidus' eyes. They were pained. They had been fighting back tears and the skin surrounding his eyes had been red. Then they turned to Yuna, and continued, "But then after a while I started getting used to the feeling, but even though I really couldn't tell what it was a sign of. But then that one day when I broken up with you, I felt so bad, and I had realized that the feeling I had meant that I was in love." Tidus said.  
  
Then Tidus got up, facing Yuna, grabbing her hand, ready for Yuna to pull away, but she didn't. He just rubbed his thumb on the back of Yuna's hand and mentioned the 4 words. Tidus' eyes were locked on Yuna's, making sure she was paying attention.  
  
"Yuna, I love you." Tidus said with confidence. "I'm not afraid anymore to say it. I LOVE YOU." Tidus smiled. Yuna's face now, was filled with tears of joy and she had a wide smile on her face, clearly visible to the man she had fallen in love with. "Tidus!" Yuna smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're back!" Yuna cried nuzzling her face in his shoulder for a second then pulling away. "I love you." Yuna said very serious then she smiled.  
  
"Yuna, I missed you." Tidus smiled, tears of joy coming out of his ocean eyes. His eyes locked on Yuna's eyes again, as did hers, and they kissed with a passion known only to people in love. Yuna was so happy that she was back with her soulmate.  
  
"Yuna, I know I sound silly, but I really do love you, and even though we are still young, this comes only once in a lifetime." Tidus whispered in her ear. Yuna just pulled him in a tighter embrace and she said, "Me too, me too."  
  
"Tidus, we still have 'that girl' to take care of." Yuna said. "I know, I have no clue how to deal with it, but it'll come soon enough." Tidus said stroking Yuna's soft hair, smiling.  
  
-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-  
  
Yuna's life is back in order, but will it stay that way? They still have Sierra to take care of, but now they have the power of love at their side, and it will not falter.  
  
Whoa, I think I did pretty good, 'eh?!  
  
R&R!  
  
{Tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com (AIM: mrchocobo51/xotidus1ox) 


	20. Solving Sierra

Hey. Yeah, I'm back! Yippee! (^_^) I can't believe that I'm actually going to put this story to an end pretty soon... I really liked writing this story... but each story has its end. I've really improved on writing fanfics! Thanks for your constructive criticism, but I have thought of another story! It will be another high school fic but it will follow a whole different plot! It'll be on fanfiction as soon as I finish the introduction!  
  
*~Couple more chapters and its over... (;.;)~*  
  
Enjoy  
  
PLEASE READ!!!!::: okay, I have gotten many many many reviews telling me that I say that Yuna is Rikku's cousin and all that stuff... but its not supposed to be that way. Thank you all for pointing that out to me! Including:: S.S.P. and Dark-Ryan! Thanks again! I'll try to watch out more often!  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
"You know what? I think I have an idea, ya?!" Wakka said triumphantly. The 8 of them, Shuyin, Lenne, Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and Gippal had met at Summoner's Grove Cafe, trying to figure out a plan to get rid of their Sierra problems.  
  
"What!?" Tidus asked with a spark of hope in his voice. "Uh, nevermind, brudda, I forgot." Wakka said, causing the whole group to sigh.  
  
"Come 'on now Wakka, we really need to help Yunie out!" Rikku said encouragingly sipping her latte. Yuna and Tidus had been in they're own world, they were just talking away, they weren't even worried about the Sierra situation. They knew that they would get past it somehow, and now it hardly felt like a big deal. They had eachother again and that was enough.  
  
"Have you decided?" Tidus whispered to Yuna. "I think I'm going to ZU, *Zanarkand University*, they have a really good singing program. Rikku, Lenne, and I might start a band!" Yuna laughed quietly. "I think I'm going to Zanarkand University also, they have the best Blitzball program, so we won't have to split up!" Tidus said happily. "But Yuna, are you really worried about that Sierra girl as much as I am?" "I'd rather have you with me to suffer than having to suffer by myself, so I'm not as worried as I was before." Yuna said. Tidus smiled at what she had said and he had wrapped his arm around her waist. Yuna snuggled in his arms and tuned into the group discussion.  
  
"So Yunie, you have any ideas?" Rikku asked. "No, but you know, I'm not really worried about that anymore." Yuna smiled, clutching hers and Tidus' hands together. "But Yuna, aren't you worried about what she'll do to you if you don't act fast?" Gippal said concerningly. Yuna nodded, "But It'll be okay, I have my friends with me!" Yuna smiled. Lenne smiled back, who was sitting on Shuyin's lap.  
  
"Yuna, Tidus'll be there for ya so it'll be alright!" Shuyin reassured Yuna. "Yeah, Yuna, you'll be fine, ya?" Wakka smiled. "For once I'm actually agreeing with you Wakka." Lulu said, gently nudging Wakka in the stomach.  
  
Yuna's life was perfect once again, she had friends, and Tidus was back in her life, who would protect her from anything. "Guys?" Yuna asked, trying to get her friends' attention. Everyone faced their bi-colored friend. "Thank you. Thank you for being there for me." Yuna said happily. Everybody smiled, and they continued their day at the cafe.  
  
7:45 P.M., Tidus and Rikku's Place.  
  
"I think Mr.Green did it in the parlor with the knife!" Rikku said, confirming her solution. The three of them, Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus were playing a good game of Clue. Rikku checked the yellow envelope, and she was right! Rikku jumped up and down yelling "I DID IT! I WON!" and Rikku did her little victory dance which made her look very very slutty with her wearing the skimpy clothes she wears.  
  
"Who wants to watch a movie?" Yuna asked. Tidus didn't feel like watching the movie but he agreed anyways and he started making the popcorn. "Yunie, what should we watch?" Rikku asked, looking through her massive pile of DVD's. "Umm, lets watch... something scary!" Yuna said spiritedly. "Yunie, come on it'll give me nightmares!" Rikku said. "Then why don't you invite Gippal over?" Tidus said teasingly entering the room with the popcorn and plopping down on a seat with Yuna.  
  
"What a great idea, Ti!" Rikku said, totally countering Tidus' sarcasm. "I was just being sarcastic, Rikku!" Tidus said. "I know, but wouldn't it be great to have a small double date?" Rikku said nudging Tidus tummy. "Shut up, Rikku." Tidus said jokingly and patted her on the head.  
  
Yuna was extremely content with watching Tidus and Rikku in their brother and sisterly moment. Yuna had never had those moments, for she was an only- child. Yuna had always wanted a little sister, that could look up to her, but her parents only wanted one, so Yuna spent her childhood without a younger sibling.  
  
Rikku had pushed Tidus on the couch, who's head miraculously landed on Yuna's lap. Yuna giggled and watched Tidus just look up at her and smile, who closed his eyes, showing that he wanted to linger there. Rikku had entered the kitchen already and called Gippal, hoping that it wouldn't be too late for him to come over.  
  
"Gippal, talk ta me." Gippal said in his usual pretty boy voice. "Hey, Gippal! Its Rikku." Rikku said happily. "I could've figured that out." Gippal said jokingly. "Well you just wait until you come over." Rikku joked.' "What?" Gippal asked. "Oh yeah, you wanna come over my place and watch a movie with Yuna, Tidus, and me?" Rikku asked in her usual innocent tone.  
  
"Sure, see you in a bit then." Gippal hung up but Rikku could hear Gippal asking his mom if he could go. Rikku slightly giggled and decided to get in her also skimpy PJ's. Tidus and Yuna had been in their PJ's also. Yuna was wearing dark blue underwear and a darkblue bellybutton shirt that had a picture of a penguin on it. Tidus had been wearing his boxers and a tank- top showing his muscular build and his very tanned skin.  
  
"Yunie, you two make such a cute couple!" Rikku said, plopping down on an adjecent couch, and added, "But just you wait, you'll see a true couple in about 10 minutes!" Rikku teased which Yuna replied with sticking out her tongue. This caused Tidus to laugh and put his arm around Yuna. Yuna just closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Rikku had been jealous, for Gippal was not over yet. She just started munching on some popcorn and waited for the door bell to ring. In five minutes the door bell had rung. Rikku got up at an alarming rate and sprinted to the door. She opened it and was greeted by a huge bearhug and a kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend.  
  
Rikku giggled and both of them plopped on the couch. Gippal had brought a sleeping bag and a pillow just in case he got sleepy. "Tidus, dude, is it okay if I spend the night? I know its kinda short notice--" Gippal was cut off. "Sure, make yourself at home!" Tidus smiled, still holding onto Yuna.  
  
Rikku started the movie, which was called Signs. A story about aliens invading Earth to conquer it and all that stuff. They were at the scene which was when it was the mexican birthday party and the alien had crossed the driveway.  
  
Yuna screamed, she had already been clutching Tidus shirt to the extent that it was already ripped. Yuna had pulled so hard that she had ripped it off. Yuna was so scared, but she liked it. She liked movies like this, movies that would just scare the pants off you. But in this case, it was Tidus' shirt.  
  
"Holy $#!+, Yuna!" Tidus said. "Now I need a new shirt!" He joked. Tidus didn't grab another shirt, for he was extremely absorbed in the movie, so was Yuna was clutching onto Tidus' shoulders now. Rikku and Gippal had been making out the whole time, not even glancing at the TV.  
  
"I think those two are gonna get down and dirrrty tonight." Tidus said, pointing at Gippal and Rikku. "Ugh, Tidus, shut up you pervert!" Yuna laughed hitting him with a pillow. "Hey!" Tidus laughed. The movie was over, and it was about 10:00. Tidus stretched his arms and got up, going into his bedroom.  
  
"You gonna sleep in Rikku's room tonight?" Tidus asked, stopping in the middle of the stairs, pointing at Rikku and Gippal who were laying together on the couch, asleep. "Umm... can I sleep with you?" Yuna asked, very shy, as usual.  
  
"Sure." Tidus smiled, and went in the bedroom, immediately getting in the covers. Yuna had gotten in bed eventually with him, and turned around to face him. "G'night." Tidus smiled. "G'night." Yuna replied with a smile. Yuna had gotten closer to him and snuggled against his chest. Tidus put a comforting arm around her stomach and lay his head on the pillow.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Okay, yeah this was a very short chapter, I wasn't motivated at all, but also was the fact that I really didn't want to do this chapter, mostly because this was a blah chapter, but it had to be done!  
  
STAY TUNED!  
  
You have already read.... now review!  
  
{Tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com AIM:mrchocobo51/xotidus1ox 


	21. Prom Shopping

Hey, back with another Chappie! Chappie's have been coming along slowly lately, I haven't been having much motivation, and I've been having lots of homework unusually. Its like my teachers are having a competition on who could give the most homework.  
  
This too, might be a blah chapter, just for building up one of the last scenes in the story!  
  
My new story is out! Well the introduction is, it is under the FFX-2 section if you are interested!  
  
Enjoy one of the very last chapters of this story! (;.;)  
  
*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*  
  
It would be the end of highschool for the seniors in just about a month. The prom was coming in 2 more weeks, and that was the talk of the school. Life was kind of unsettled for the 'new' couple at LucaHigh, for Sierra was picking on Yuna more. Tidus had talked to Sierra about the situation a week ago and Sierra was picking on Yuna less and less.  
  
Lenne and Shuyin were fine as usual, kissing behind the lockers, and playing footsie in study hall. Lulu and Wakka were very close and they wouldn't be separated easily, except for bathroom breaks. On the same night Gippal, Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus were watching a movie, Lenne, Shuyin, Lulu, and Wakka too had been watching a movie of their own.  
  
Life was fine at good 'ole LucaHigh, friends, love, the prom coming up, what could go wrong? Nothing, for now at least. The past few days the girls had been going to dress shops and picking out their prom dresses. The guys would just put on a white shirt and black pants, so there really was no need for them to shop.  
  
1:35 P.M., Blitzers Mall, Nhadala's Nook.  
  
"Yunie! How about this one?" Rikku asked, placing the long and tight light red but not exactly pink dress on her body. "That's pretty, Rikku, but you can do much better than that!" Yuna said to her friend encouragingly. "Yeah, you're right, Yunie, thanks!" Rikku smiled and put the dress back on the rack.  
  
"Well, have you found a dress yet, Yunie?" Rikku asked. Yuna nodded, showing a pure white gown with elegant sparkles and a pair of satin gloves. "Yunie! That's so pretty!" Rikku said extremely dazzled at the sight of the gown. "Thanks, Rikku, but I think its a little over budget for me." Yuna said sadly.  
  
"That's where I come in." Lulu came from the dressing room. Lulu was a very rich teenager, for her parents were owners of the world's largest cologne and perfume company. "Yuna, how much do you need?" Lulu continued.  
  
Yuna blushed an extreme red and said, "500 dollars?". "No problem then." Lulu said with a smile on her face and said that she would help pay for the dress. "Well, since that's all cleared up, Lulu, what're you getting?" Rikku asked happily.  
  
"I found mine." Lulu said, showing a white dress with black bows and gold lining on it. "How come everyone is having so much luck with their clothes and not me?" Rikku pouted.  
  
"Rikku, we're not as picky as you, and we don't wear extremely short skirts on a regular basis." Lulu said jokingly causing Yuna to burst into a fit of giggles. Rikku just pouted and crossed her arms. "Rikku, dont worry, Lulu's just joking, come on lets go look for one!" Yuna said happily and Rikku all around the store looking for prom dresses.  
  
Yuna and Rikku had found about five possible dresses for Rikku, all very skimpy. Rikku was looking at all the racks, only a couple racks were left untouched. Then Rikku paused and she saw 'the dress'. The dress that Rikku fell in love with. Once Rikku had seen that dress she threw all the dressed on the floor in Yuna's direction. Yuna fell over and Rikku didn't even notice and she just stared at 'the dress'.  
  
The dress was all gold except the red flower prints on it. It just was beautiful and it didn't cost much. It emphasized Rikku's beauty and it showed her curves perfectly. It wasn't exactly 'skimpy', but Rikku didn't care. It was the most beautiful dress Rikku had seen and she was determined to get it.  
  
"Yunie! Lulu! Look at this!" Rikku yelled in excitement holding her golden dress. Lulu saw it and it blinded her for a second, for the golden color had reflected the light into her eyes. Yuna thought it was beautiful and she was going to feel the dress to feel how soft or hard it was, but Rikku just pulled away and she hissed like a cat.  
  
"Yunie, i said LOOK at this, not touch it!" Rikku snapped at her friend, cradling her dress. "Yuna, Rikku's obsessed with a dress. Run before its too late." Lulu whispered in a joking manner. Yuna laughed and smiled.  
  
The three of them paid for their dresses and they all went to Lulu's house, more or less a mansion. "So, what do you want to do?" Lulu asked, setting down their bags in Lulu's bedroom. Rikku, finding this the perfect time, yelled in excitement, "LETS TRY ON OUR PROM DRESSES!". Lulu sighed and Yuna just smiled and sat down on Lulu's satin bed.  
  
"We'll take turns, so I'll go first!" Rikku said in a demanding tone, and she stepped behind Lulu's dressing cloth, and started getting dressed.  
  
15 Minutes Later.  
  
"Rikku, you almost done!?" Yuna asked, very exasperated. Rikku came out in her dress, answering Yuna's question. "Well, what do you think?" Rikku asked, modeling for the two very annoyed girls. "Its great, Rikku, just great." Lulu said, putting her hand on her forehead. Lulu and Yuna both did their turn, but Rikku didn't pay any attention, only to her dress.  
  
Rikku had her eyes closed, cuddling with her dress that she had taken off and changed into her regular clothes. Rikku was singing to her dress, a very disturbing sight indeed, but then Lulu swiped the dress out of Rikku's arms before Rikku could react and she locked it in her closet. "Rikku, shut up about that damn dress! Its annoying, VERY annoying." Lulu said firmly.  
  
Rikku started pouting and she just lay there on Lulu's bed in a dark mood. Yuna smiled faintly and she and Lulu went downstairs for some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Yuna, do you think Rikku is mentally sick at times?" Lulu asked gracefully eating her jelly-only sandwich. "Shut up Lulu," Yuna giggled. "She's just overly obsessed with a dress. It is really pretty."  
  
"Yuna, she was singing to it." Lulu said. "Oh, never mind then! I guess she can be at times." Yuna said, very shocked at her friend's actions. Rikku had finished with her pouting and pounding on Lulu's closet and she went downstairs and had a great day with her three friends.  
  
*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*.^.*  
  
Okay, this was a very short chapter, because it had to be in a separate chapter. I know I haven't been updating often, homework as usual... well please review and tell me what you think!  
  
{Tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com AIM:mrchocobo51/xotidus1ox 


	22. Finale

Oh No! Oh my God, This is the last chapter! (;.;) I can't believe it! I had so much fun writing this story with all you reviewers and faithful readers out there! I'm very glad you liked my story and I hope you like my new story just as much!  
  
Well, actually after this I might write an epilogue to this story... you decide, tell me in your reviews!  
  
I love y'all.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
"Lenne, what do you think of actually leaving High School?" Yuna asked on the phone. "To admit it, Yuna, I'm kind of scared." Lenne said shyly. "Yeah, me too, but it'll be okay! All of us are going to Zanarkand University!" Yuna said happily. Yuna was back at her 'grandparents' house, she had left Tidus and Rikku's house 4 days ago and a week ago since Rikku's 'obsession' with her dress.  
  
"Yes, it won't be so bad, lets hope we get some of the same classes!" Lenne smiled. "Yeah, that'll be great!" Yuna giggled. "Well, I gotta go, gonna go call Tidus. Bye, Lenne!" "Bye, Yuna. G'night." and without another word said, the line was disconnected.  
  
"Okay, its 7662, right?" Yuna asked herself. Yuna then dialed the number and that same, comforting, and very manly but boyish voice answered, "Hello?".  
  
"Hey, sweetie!" Yuna said happily. "Oh, hey, Yuna, I miss you." Tidus said. "I'm really lonely here, Rikku's at Lulu's place, so I'm all alone. *YAWN*"  
  
"Yeah, me too, there's nothing to do around here, I just got off the phone with Lenne, she says Hi." Yuna said. "I haven't heard from her lately." Tidus said.  
  
"Yeah, but she's always there." Yuna giggled slightly. "Well, the prom's on Saturday, that's only two days away." Tidus said. "I know, I'm getting nervous!" Yuna smiled.  
  
"Don't be, it'll be fun." Tidus said reassuringly, wishing that Yuna was over. "Tidus, can I-I come over tonight? Just one night, cause I'm really bored." Yuna asked really shyly, noticing the clock. It read 9:15.  
  
"Uhh, sure! I'll be over in a sec." Tidus said trying to hide his happiness and he hung up and got in his car, driving to Yuna's house. Tidus was looking out for Yuna, who had been waiting on the porch with a sleeping bag and a pillow. She had been shivering, even though she was wearing her thickest coat.  
  
'*bbrrr* It's cold out here tonight!' Yuna thought, clutching her arms together. She heard the very recognizable car honk, Tidus'. "Heeeeeeeeeeey!" Tidus said happily pulling her into a hug. "Hi." Yuna smiled. She wasn't cold as much because of Tidus' warm skin.  
  
"You're cold." Tidus said jokingly. "Hey! That's not funny! I'm freezing!" Yuna said, gently nudging him in the chest. Tidus loaded all of Yuna's stuff in his trunk and they were on their way. "Ahhh, what did your 'grandparents' say when you asked them if you could stay at my place?" Tidus asked curiously, his boyish personality kicking into gear.  
  
"They don't know you much, but they approve of you, so they agreed." Yuna smiled, and she just stared at Tidus' face as he was driving. The moonlight gave Tidus' face an ethereal look. He looked so handsome in the moonlight. It made Yuna want to just get into a lip-lock with the blonde.  
  
"So what do you want to do when we get back?" Tidus asked, not taking his eyes off the road. "We'll have about 2 hours 'till we go to sleep."  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Yuna asked. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm very sleepy, I know its only 9:30, but I am SLEEPY." Tidus said with a yawn. "Yeah, me too, well then, I guess we won't have any problems waking up in the morning!" Yuna laughed, she too had been very tired, and was happy Tidus was the same.  
  
Night of the Prom, Prom Countdown: 4 hours.  
  
"Yuna! Hold-still!" Lulu said extremely annoyed. "Yuna, you have to suck in your stomach!" Lulu said. Yuna staggered on her breathing "I *gasp* am!".  
  
Lulu just tied on the white bow on Yuna's very exposed back, and she was done. "Finally, thank you Lulu!" Yuna said, happy that was over. "I'm glad thats over!" Yuna said happily.  
  
"Not quite, Rikku, makeup, hair, and nails, at your service!" Rikku said happily, taking out all of the makeup Rikku had brought to Lulu's house. "Oh no, please Rikku, not the makeup." Yuna said, trying to get out of Rikku's grip. "Yunie, it'll be fine! Just stay still!" Rikku said.  
  
Lulu had left the room, slipping into her own gown. "Yunie, first we'll start with your hair!" Rikku said, pulling out a pair of scizzors. "RIKKU, NO! NOT MY HAIR!" Yuna said, trying to cover her head from Rikku's reach. "Yunie, I'm just joking!" Rikku giggled and set down the pair of scizzors.  
  
Yuna let out a huge sigh, she had never cut her hair once in her life, and she intended to keep it that way. "We're just going to take out that hideous red ponytail cover off!" Rikku said, slipping off the red cover, letting out a little more than four feet of hair gracefully swing from side to side.  
  
Rikku brushed Yuna's hair, trying to detangle it. Yuna's hair had very few tangles, and if she did, they were very small. Rikku let Yuna's hair stay down, for it looked beautiful that way. Rikku had given Yuna some very very light foundation, which gave Yuna a very illuminating look and she painted Yuna's nails a clearish white.  
  
"Yunie! You look so pretty!" Rikku said, jumping up and down and looking at what she had created. "I don't look that bad, do I?" Yuna said with a tone of approval. Yuna said thanks and walked out of the room, throwing Rikku her dress.  
  
"Girls? Are you ready?" Lulu's mother called. "Oh, you girls are going to look so pretty!" Yuna's 'grandparent' said. "The guys'll be here any second! Come downstairs!" Lulu's mother added once again.  
  
"I wish my parents could be here." Rikku said sadly. Yuna saw a small tear trickle down her face. "Rikku, they are watching you!" Yuna said with an encouraging tone. "I know, but I really miss 'em." Rikku said. "Hey, my real parents aren't here either, it'll be okay. You don't want Gippal to see you crying do you?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Okay, thanks Yunie." Rikku said, gently wiping away a stray tear and walked downstairs with her two friends.  
  
"Oooh, girls! You look beautiful!" Lulu's mother said, gathering all the girls in a hug. "Thanks, Mom." Lulu said. Rikku and Yuna were giggling a little bit and they heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Its the boys!" Yuna's guardian said. "I'll go answer it." Yuna felt a rock hit her stomach, Tidus was here! Yuna's guardians have never met Tidus before so she was worried. Yuna smiled and she clutched her hands with her friends' and waited for the guys.  
  
"Gippal!" Rikku yelled running into his arms. "Hey, Rikku." Gippal said, pulling her into a tight hug. "Hey, Lu." Wakka said walking over to Lulu and giving her a hug which Lulu had accepted. Yuna soon was alone, Tidus wasn't here yet, so she just went over to the piano and started to play the piano.  
  
Yuna was playing the piano so wonderfully. She was playing to the tune, A Thousand Words. "Wow, that's really beautiful." That same comforting voice said. He was right over Yuna, his shadow covering enveloping her in his comforting warmth immediately.  
  
"You ready?" Tidus asked. "Yeah, I'm ready." Yuna smiled and stood up. Gippal, Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka had already left, so it was just Tidus and Yuna.  
  
"Bye, Martha." Yuna said to her guardian and headed outside with Tidus.  
  
"Do you think Sierra will annoy us?" Yuna asked Tidus as they were driving to the school. "Nah, from what I hear, she is at Kilika with her family." Tidus said with huge relief.  
  
"What a relief." Yuna giggled slightly, and both of them carried on their conversations until they got to LucaHigh. The dance had started 15 minutes ago, but people were enjoying the majestically illuminated park outside the school.  
  
"Wow, what a night to have a prom!" Tidus said, very enthusiastically. "Yes, it is really pretty." Yuna agreed, and without another word said, they continued on to the gym. The halls were filled with couples kissing and hugging, obviously not wanting to be in a crowd.  
  
Yuna and Tidus walked in the gym, it was filled with lots of couples dancing, and on the top floor there were tables for eating. It was set up so very well, it didn't even look like a gym. She felt her hand being clutched by Tidus' and dragged out onto the dance floor. There was a pretty fast song playing, but it was one of Yuna's favorite songs.  
  
Yuna danced very well, even if it was a fast song. She did it with such grace, it was like watching a beautiful swan gliding gracefully over a sparkling pond. Tidus just joined her, Tidus wasn't a very good dancer, but he caught on pretty fast.  
  
"Wow, Yuna, you're a great dancer!" Tidus said, trying to keep up with Yuna's movements. "It took you that long to find out?" Yuna asked, jokingly. After five more minutes of dancing to that extremely fast song, the music changed to a soft ballad.  
  
The DJ called in a very low voice, "Hey hey hey, all the guys, grab a lady and let the music take you away!"  
  
"Whoa, what a cheesy line." Lulu said, she was sitting down with Wakka, both of them were sharing a Sundae. "Guys, grab the lady and let the music take you away? What kind of line is that, ya?" Wakka added.  
  
"Oh well, lets go dance." Lulu said, grabbing Wakka's hand and led him to the dance floor. Wakka and Lulu danced most of the night away, happy with eachothers company.  
  
"Gippal." Rikku stopped, trying to get Gippal's attention. "Do you think we will actually have something after high school ends?"  
  
"I hope so, I really do... l-love you." Gippal said, stuttering a small bit. A true feeling of happiness overcame Rikku, and Rikku placed a wet one on Gippal. Gippal accepted and they made out under a tree outside the school.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come." Shuyin said to Lenne on the dance floor. "Yeah, me too." Lenne agreed. Before she didn't want to go to the Prom, because there was usually always one girl after Shuyin besides Lenne, but no girl had come over to Shuyin that night. So everything was peaceful.  
  
"I'm really going to miss High school." Shuyin whispered into Lenne's ear. "Yeah, but college will be really fun too." Lenne said, giggling slightly. Shuyin smiled, and they got into a tighter embrace, dancing the night away.  
  
End of Prom-  
  
It was the end of the prom, and most people had left school and went home or to some club or restaurant. But not Yuna and Tidus, they were outside of the school, on a bench illuminated by the moon, and the pond reflecting the stars.  
  
"Yuna, I'm really glad, that you moved to Luca." Tidus said, looking straight into Yuna's emerald and sapphire eyes that pierced his soul.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'm glad I met you." Yuna smiled, and layed her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes, just enjoying eachothers company.  
  
Then Tidus broke the silence, and making Yuna sit upright.  
  
"Yuna, would it be alright, if I, if I kissed you?" Tidus asked, blushing a little. "You didn't ask all the other times... but alright, I'd like you to." Yuna said, laughing. Tidus smiled, and he closed his eyes.  
  
Their lips met. Tidus' warm lips met Yuna's. Oh, how Yuna was glad to be in his arms. She had never thought that this feeling she would never experience. True Love. But she was and how she enjoyed it was immense. They had stopped kissing a couple times to catch their breaths, but then they met lips again.  
  
Yuna's life was built to perfection, she had learned to live without her parents, she had many many new friends, Seymour was out of her life, Sierra was gone, Tidus was there, and she was just so glad to be alive.  
  
Everyone has a story, whether its love, adventure, or both. This was the story of Yuna and Tidus. Their lives were meant to be together, fate had controlled their destiny, and their love was true. They would love eachother until the end. The very end.  
  
~~~***Dramatic Love Music Plays***~~~  
  
---The End---  
  
~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~  
  
Oh my God! I finished my first story! And yes, if I get enough reviews, five at least, telling me if you want me to write an epilogue about this story... I will... only if you tell me to!  
  
-THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS! Including::  
  
Kimiko5  
  
sweet little country girl  
  
SilverShadowPrincess  
  
Bulma Briefs^Yue Lover  
  
silent-angel510  
  
dark-ryan  
  
blushingmoon  
  
Yunaffx-2  
  
Psychotic Blondie  
  
Cheeki  
  
RayRay1  
  
Anime-fangirl1  
  
lyzerg-x-laws  
  
Blizzaga  
  
xEbonyX13X  
  
Anime Kitten1  
  
Mouskin **thank you for your constructive criticism**  
  
Rikku1  
  
mystic-sapphire  
  
Sky Stalker  
  
and all of the anonymous readers!  
  
THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE GIVE OUT MY NEW HIGH SCHOOL FIC, Switching Places, a try!  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
  
{tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com aim:mrchocobo51/xotidus1ox 


	23. Epilogue!

Hey everyone! I'm back with the epilogue! I hope you'll enjoy and I really hoped that you all liked my first FanFic. Umm, yeah, so go on, read!  
  
Enjoy,  
  
Thank you all my reviewers. (both anonymus and members)  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
"Yunie! Come on! We gotta get going!" Rikku said, trying to get Yuna to wake up. "We're gonna miss our first class!" Rikku said, struggling with Yuna.  
  
"Oooh, Rikku, come on! Just five more minutes?" Yuna asked, she had covered her face with the pillow from her bed. "NO! WE ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES ANYWAY!" Rikku yelled forcefully. By that note, Yuna got out of bed and dressed as fast as she could, and in three minutes flat she was dressed and her bed was made.  
  
"Whoa, you get things done when you're motivated, huh, Yunie?!" Rikku said teasingly. "Shut up, Rikku." Yuna giggled. "Lets go!" Yuna added, grabbing Rikku's wrist going to their first class, General Music.  
  
"Okay, class, get in your groups of three as usual." the teacher, Mrs.Healy, said. Once Mrs.Healy said go, the class split up into their groups. Yuna, Rikku, and Lenne had gotten into their group, and they started to rehearse their song that they made themselves, real Emotion.  
  
It was a new year, and that means that all the seniors left school to pursue their own dreams. Yuna, Rikku, and Lenne were pursuing their careers as singers, while Lulu had decided to go to the teaching division of Zanarkand University, determined to get her teacher's license.  
  
Tidus and Yuna had still been seeing eachother, tight as ever. Sierra had went to Bevelle University and Seymour was still in the mental institution. Gippal had went to Bikanel State College, so he hardly got to see Rikku, but they were still a couple.  
  
Lulu and Wakka had a couple of bumps in their path, but they had overcome them, and they were a true couple. Lulu would never be seen without Wakka, and the same with Wakka.  
  
Tidus and Wakka were in the college blitzball team, the Zanarkand Ethereals. Shuyin was also on the Zanarkand Ethereals, he was the 'star player', along with Tidus. Anyone could have mistaken those two for twins, and since they were older, they had even more similarities on their appearances.  
  
Before every start of a blitzball game between a college team and the Zanarkand Ethereals, Yuna, Lenne, and Rikku would sing for a little entertainment. Yuna, Lenne, and Rikku were very popular, for they were very good singers. Their temporary band name was The Gullwings.  
  
During the summer vacation, Yuna had went to Bevelle with Tidus for a little tour of her hometown, and they ran into Yuna's Mother and Father. Tidus had also met Yuna's parents, and they were really cool. They were really nice towards Tidus and Braska had gotten to know him well.  
  
Yuna and Tidus were planning an engagement sometime next year, so it wouldn't be too soon. But they felt that they were ready. When Yuna was sick, Tidus would skip classes to spend time with her, and the same with Tidus if he was sick.  
  
Rikku and Gippal went to separate colleges, which made it really hard for them to keep their relationship status, but they managed. Every weekend Gippal would come over to Zanarkand to visit Rikku. Sometimes Rikku would go visit Gippal, but not much, because she barely had enough money to even go to college, so she wouldn't be able to fly to Bikanel State.  
  
Lulu and Wakka would get some attention in the halls of the college halls, because not many were used to seeing a gothic woman and a blitzball jock together. Wakka and Lulu ignored the attention they drew, and just focused on eachother. They would go out often, mostly to walks out on the town.  
  
Saturday Night, Zanarkand College Blitzball Stadium, 10:00 P.M.  
  
"WHOA! A GREAT YUNA ECLIPSE(Tidus' Signature Move) FROM TIDUS AKARD! 7 TO 3! ZANARKAND WINS!" the sports commentator yelled with excitement and the crowd roared.  
  
Suddenly a platform appeared instead of the sphere pool that was once there. There he was, Tidus and the sports commentator, obviously giving an interview.  
  
"So, Mr.Akard, how does it feel to score the winning goal for the Zanarkand Ethereals?" The sports commentator, Shelinda, asked. "It feels great! But first," Tidus said, grabbing the microphone from Shelinda's hands and facing the excited crowd. "I would like to dedicate this game to my special girl, Yuna!" Tidus said happily.  
  
Tidus then pointed to Yuna and signalled her to come up to the stadium. Tidus lifted her up to the stadium and put a reassuring arm on her waist. Yuna just smiled and layed her head on his shoulder. The crowd then roared even louder, that would send a dog crying beyond imagination.  
  
Pretty soon the whole team arrived on the stadium, waving their hands in the air with smiles of victory on their faces. Then Rikku, Gippal, Lenne, Shuyin, Lulu, Wakka, Yuna, and Tidus left the crowd behind and went to a small little restaurant in the heart of Zanarkand.  
  
"A toast!" Shuyin said with a large grin and a wine glass in his hands. "To the game!" Everyone then grabbed their wine glass and replied. "A toast!" The night was then filled with laughing, drinking, eating, and dancing.  
  
College was really tough with all the the homework and the weekly 'quiz'. Yuna and Tidus' dorms were on the same floors, so once in a while they would sleep together, letting Wakka sleep with Lulu. Yuna and Tidus stayed strong throughout college, and they left with college degrees and they pursued their dreams, having a family.  
  
5 Years later.  
  
"Its a girl!" Yuna said with a smile to her friends.  
  
*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
  
Uhhh, yeah! Finished the epilogue! I hope it wasn't quite a cliffy at the end... once again thank you to all my reviewers and faithful readers! I love you all, thanks for staying with me during the fic! You know who you are!  
  
Once again, thank you for reading my fanfiction, and I'm glad you all liked it! Please check out my new fanfic, Switching Places, if you please!  
  
LOVE YOU ALL- {Tidus01} xotidus1ox@aol.com aim:mrchocobo51/xotidus1ox 


End file.
